Rocket Power: A Twilight Story
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: It's been 5 years since Reggie left Ocean Shores. What happens when she comes back? What happens when she reconnects with her friends, her family and her childhood friend Lars? And what happens when they all learn they're keeping secrets from one another and there's a threat to destroy Earth ? Typical Twilight? Summary is inside. if you want to read and review
1. Prologue

**Rocket Power: A Twilight Story**

 **Summary: It's been 5 yrs since Reggie left Ocean Shores after graduating in her private school with honors she decided to come home with her two of her best friends but, what she doesn't know was that a lot has changed over the years. This story is based on Twilight except I added not just werewolves or vampires but, mermaids, wizards, witches and fairies.**

 **Okay so let me get this straighten out beforehand so you'll know what I'm talking about.**

 **Reggie decided to come home after 5 ½ years of being away in a private school called Alfea Academy (in a different dimension for Fairies) where her late mother Daniella 'Danni' attended when she was her age when she can transform into a mermaid whenever she wants and not only that but, she's also 1/3 half werewolf from her dad's side. Along the way she gained new friends, which includes her cousins from her mom's side learning the truth about her mother that she never knew about, became popular in her new school (all girl school), had a few relationships that weren't serious and even decided to create a band called 'Minx' Once Reggie graduated with honors she decided it was time to go home, she reconnects with her old friends, and mostly a moody werewolf (Lars Rodriguez) and is hated by vampires that just happens to be her former best friends Sherry and Trish who also happens to be Otto's ex-girlfriend which is very complicated from what her little brother Otto stated from the last time they talked. What else could go wrong in high school? Nothing but, drama and you would think it's a typically Twilight story? Not even close so I decided to incorporate this idea in my head based on Twilight except in Rocket Power version and created it into a story. I've always thrown Harry Potter, Winx Club, & H20 inside with some of the characters that made out that I own. So, you'll just have to wait and read it for yourself.**

 **P.S. I always wanted to point out that this story is based on Lars Rodriguez and Reggie Rocket since I'm a huge fan of them as a couple.**

 **Regina 'Reggie or Gina' Rocket -age 17 (senior)**

 **Lars Rodriguez -age 18 (freshman in college)**

 **Oswald 'Otto' Rocket -age 16 (junior)**

 **Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez -age 16 (junior)**

 **Samuel 'Sam, Sammy or Squid' Dullard -age 16 (senior)**

 **Clio Rodriguez -age 17 (senior)**

 **Keoni Makani -age 16 (junior)**

 **Sherry & Trish -age 17 (senior)**

 **Jayden Cameron Mahoe (OC) -age 19 (sophomore in college)**

 **Roderico Dominic 'Rocco' Mahoe (OC) -age 17 (senior)**

 **Rocquille Taylor Anne 'Rocky' Mahoe (OC) -age 17 (senior)**

 **Arianna Michelle Black 'Aria' (OC) -age 16 (skipped a grade-senior)**

 **Pi, Sputz, and Animal -age 18 (freshman in college)**

 **Main Characters**

 **Regina Daniella Taylor Rocket 'Reggie or Gina'**

 ** _Species (werewolf/fairy) powers: dragon fire, wind, shining sun and the moon, she can transform into a mermaid whenever she wants since she's the first person to reach to that highest level as a fairy and werewolf in her year since the Winx Club. Reggie comes home after 5 ½ years and enrolled herself into a normal high school in Ocean Shores High thanks to her dad where she reconnects with her old friends and meet new people but, also gained sworn enemies which didn't bother her at first until she learned that everyone in town are hiding secrets from one another including herself. What her family doesn't know is that she's a fairy and a werewolf attending to a different dimension in Alfea Academy school of Fairies only, as a cover up she went to a private school in New York called Pepper Lane Academy where she met her cousins Jayden 'Jay' Roderico 'Rocco' and Rocquille 'Rocky' (from her mom's side) and Arianna Michelle Black who are fairies just like herself well except Jay and Rocco who are known as fae (male warrior fairy) as they didn't grew up as human just as a fairy and decided to attend her school from their mistress Ruby's request as they can travel into different dimensions whenever they wanted. Along the way she slowly falls in love with her childhood friend Lawrence Emille Julio Rodriguez 'Lars' (*cough* Maurice 'Twister' older brother*cough) and reconnects with her best friend Sam Dullard, Clio Rodriguez, Otto Rocket (her brother and Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez as they all dive deep into this unknown world._**

 **Lawrence Emille Rodriguez 'Lars'**

 ** _Species (werewolf) he's a student in Ocean Shore High that looks about 23 even though he swears he's only 18 apparently, he didn't have enough credits in his English class so he had to stay in the first semester in his old high school but, he attends to Ocean Shore College majoring in math and science as he wants to be an engineer since he's good with chemicals and hard equations. He finds himself drawn to his on/off crush with one of the Rockets a.k.a. 'Reggie' even though no one knows this except his cousin Clio and his brother Maurice 'Twister' who looked stunned by the whole thing but, he kept it to himself where he made a comment stating that Otto wouldn't approve, Lars shrugged telling him he didn't care what Rocket Dork a.k.a. 'Otto' thinks because he would never in a million years hurt Reggie even though he should stay away from her for her own safety ….that was until he learned about her secret being a fairy and a werewolf when he was patrolling through the woods in his werewolf form and kept it to himself until they talked and confirmed their love to one another despite how they're completely opposites to one another despite how they kept secrets from one another. Along the way obstacles and hard times come up that they must work together to overcome their difficult world where their relationship will be tested because of it but, knew they're both in love in one another since they're both each other's imprint._**

 **Oswald Raymundo Jr Rocket 'Otto'**

 ** _Species (werewolf/specialist warrior fairy)- he's a student in Ocean Shores (junior) he's Reggie's little brother and very protective with her especially when it comes with guys which includes Lars since they were somewhat enemies growing up and it didn't help that he's Maurice 'Twister' older brother and learns that his older sister Reggie been hiding a secret from him which didn't help how he's also hiding a secret from her so you can say there's going to be some tension between the siblings. He also learns that he has cousins from his late mother's side, Jayden 'Jay', Rodrico 'Rocco' and Rocquille 'Rocky' DeLa Cruz that left him to stare at his cousins blankly; it didn't help how he imprinted on Clio and verse versa on her part that they decided to date in secret until things cool off that was until Otto found out about Twister dating his cousin Rocky and verse versa that left them not to talk to one another in two months. Lars told them to get over it since they didn't have the time to argue or have a hissing fit since their sworn enemies are after Reggie and walked away in a huff mumbled something that it also involves Otto's and Reggie's late mother's death. Eventually he and Twister made up and work together in this difficult world they call home._**

 **Maurice Raoul Rodriguez 'Twister'**

 ** _Species (werewolf)- he's a student in Ocean Shores High (junior) and best friends with Otto since childhood, also known as Lars kid brother. When he learned that Reggie was finally home he was ecstatic since he hasn't seen her since she was 13 years old and slowly fell in love with Rocquille 'Rocky' DeLa Cruz (Otto's & Reggie's cousin) and imprinted on her. although he's also he's hiding a secret from his friends especially from Otto and verse versa. He also learned that Clio and Otto are secretly dating without his knowledge. At first, he thought it was some jerk or whatever but, learned that it was his best friend Otto who's dating his cousin that left them to argue about the whole thing and felt betrayed "Bro how could you!" he screamed pushing Otto and pushed him back "How could you! That's my cousin bro!" leaving them to fight in their werewolf form that they didn't even notice Lars who was bigger than both of them and snarled at them to get over it since they didn't have time to fight due to the fact there's a bigger threat who's after Reggie and threaten to whoop them with his icy cold glare causing the two boys in silent and blankly stare at them, made a huff and walked in separate ways and didn't talk for two months that left Clio and Reggie to roll their eyes 'boys' and flew away chatting away about girls stuff._**

 **Samuel Doug Jr Dullard 'Sam, Sammy or Squid'**

 ** _Species (wizard)- he's a student in Ocean Shore High (senior) he was supposed to be a junior but, skipped a grade thanks to his mom and best friends with Reggie, Clio, Rocco, Jayden, Rocky, Aria, Otto and Twister and find himself in a dilemma falling in love with Arianna who's the opposite of Sam. Apparently Rocco, Rocky and Arianna were from an exchange program or something and went to the same school as Reggie at least that's what she told him anyway. unlike Otto and Twister, he's the smart one in the group, he's good at hockey, surfing and not so much with skateboarding or dirt bike. His arch rival is Oliver (who's sort of his friend from time to time) while for Josh (his sworn enemy) because he used him when he first moved here… in Ocean Shores that left them not friends but, enemies to one another. He also learns that his friends are hiding secrets including himself it got a bit awkward at first until Reggie told him that she known for a while and was just waiting for him to tell her whenever he's ready to talk leaving poor Sam dumbfounded and snapped him out it as they continued to be best friends._**

 **Clio Lhea Rodriguez**

 ** _Species (werewolf)- she's a student in Ocean Shore High (senior) and cousins with Lars and Maurice 'Twister' which she's the opposite of Reggie at first they didn't get along with one another when they first met but, learned they had a lot in comment … when Reggie was away in her private school her parents were offered to live in Europe because her father had a job offer and wanted Clio to continue her school education so they gave her a choice to move and live in Europe or stay with her cousins in Ocean Shores. She told her parents that she wanted to live with her cousins in Ocean Shores so she can continue her education with her friends after a long discussion they agreed to it and headed to the airport to Europe... the first couple of weeks seemed like a normal day for Clio until she learned that her parents got killed from an airplane crash …it took a long time to register what was going on … she just stood there with a blank look on her face that Lars and Maurice looked at each other worried… she wouldn't leave her room without any sleep or eat anything she just stood there closing herself off from everyone. The household of the Rodriguez household was depressing especially since they're Clio's parents… Twister got worried that he couldn't be in the house so he went to Otto's pacing back and forth rambling how he and Lars tried everything to snap her out of it but, nothing. He didn't know what to do… they tried everything he got Lars to make a lame joke nothing. She just kept staring at the wall with a blank look on her face and told Otto if he can talk to her at first he didn't want too since he knew very well how Otto and Reggie are both sensitive with that kind of subject but, he went to talk to her anyway….it took another couple of weeks for Clio to break down and cry leaving Otto to awkwardly pat her on the back that left Clio see Otto in a different light…neither of them realize that they 'imprint' one another other. Clio sniffed and gave him a soft smile "Thanks Otto" Otto shrugged "No problem," staring at each other 'their moment' that was until she learned what she just did and slowly fell for him while he felt the same way. It took them a couple of months to admit their feelings to one another. She's also best friends with Reggie and still in contact with her until she ended up coming home early updating what was going on in Ocean Shores. She was ecstatic and if it wasn't for Otto and Reggie she probably wouldn't be able to slowly move on from her parents' death and she's grateful for that._**

 **Ray "Raymundo" Rocket**

 ** _Species (werewolf-he's the elder of the_** ** _Quileute werewolf pack thru his mother's side of the family)_** ** _he's the father of Regina "Reggie" & Oswald "Otto" Rocket; his oldest children from his first wife Danni who died from a surfing accident (at least that's what Reggie and Otto both claimed and thought) turns out it was their sworn enemy "the Trix, Lord Darkar, and the Wizards of the Black Circle" who are quite powerful after putting them in lock down in Light Rock Haven and revealed that the Trix had been send to the prison in Andros and escaped stirring up trouble along the way. It took him a long time to get over her death and vowed for revenge which was one of the reasons why he's very overprotective with his children especially Reggie who's his first baby girl. He recently got married in Hawaii when his family including himself went to Tito's reunion where he was reunited with Noelani (Tito's cousin-who just happened to be Danni's best friend since childhood) at first he was a bit unsure and conflicted about his feelings because he felt he was betraying Danni but, then remembered a promise from a long time ago… that if either of them died early they would be happy for one another making sure that their children were alright with it too… and knew one day that Reggie would become a fairy & a werewolf put together so he knew that day would come when Ruby (the current mistress of Alfea Academy of Fairies) would accept her into their school from her grades and academics A+ in all her classes so he knew one day she'll find out about the family secret and when that time comes he'll be ready to tell her the truth._**

 **Tito Makani**

 ** _Species (elder for the fairies community) he's best friends with Ray "Raymundo" since childhood so he knew Danni for a long time and it broke his heart to see his best friend heartbroken that was until he fell in love with his cousin Noelani; of course he was a bit stunned and shocked about the news but, was happy for them; if he's happy then he's happy; also he's currently dating Sam's mom Paula and been dating almost 8 ½ months close to a year and planning on purpose to her and even asked Sam for permission to marry her which he accepted including his dad even though he didn't need his permission but, was honored he offered though so they're pretty much good friends with one another._**

 **Keoni Makani**

 ** _Species (specialist warrior fae-fairy) he's the nephew of Tito and the god son of Noelani so he's pretty much the coolest kid in the block; he's one of the first people that found out Reggie's secret; at first he was a bit stunned by the news but, learned to accept it especially since now they're both from the same species except she's half werewolf and fairy so it's good on both parts and best friends with Otto, Reggie, Sam, Twister, Clio, Rocco, Rocky, Jayden and Arianna since they all transfer students that attends in Ocean Shores High despite how they already graduated their private school already but, their school Reggie and the girls were in their highest level in the fairest species which was one of the reasons why they graduated early._**

 **Noelani Makani-Rocket**

 ** _Species (fairy-powers: wind and nature) she's the 2nd wife of Raymundo; she's pretty much the current guardian in Hawaii but, also learned that Reggie and Otto are both fairies and werewolves thru Danni and Ray; at first she was conflicted and a bit skeptically to reconsider be with Ray but, couldn't help but, fall in love; she's also one of the reasons that her 'god daughter' and 'god son' attends to Alfea and Red Fountain (Rocky & Rocco) which it's in a different dimension and kept in touch with Ruby to keep any eye on them while she's there which she made sure Reggie was very much cared for; she also found out that she's expecting her first child with her husband Raymundo well twins anyway which made her so excited with the news since she always wanted children and now she finally got her wish so there's a slight chance her twins will be part fairies or werewolf or both depending on what they could be? Also … she and her husband Raymundo are thinking of naming the twins Seth Cameron and Sophia Carson Rocket._**

 **Roderico "Rocco" Domingo Jax Mahoe (Reggie's & Otto's cousin) (OC)**

 ** _Species (specialist warrior-for fairies) he's very protective with his family especially his twin sister and doesn't like Trent or Noah for flirting with his twin sister or his cousin Reggie which ticks him off but, he did noticed a few things though especially when he learned that Otto isn't human as well... so you can say Reggie and Otto (are both werewolves & fairies) when he knew it was forbidden before until his aunt and uncle prove them wrong then eventually were okay with them together and gained a family afterwards. He's one of Reggie's best friends from school and currently in a rock band with his twin sister Rocky, older brother Jayden, cousins Reggie & their friends and called themselves 'Minx' which made them a bit famous in the Magix dimension. He's also dating Lilian 'Lily' and been dating for nearly 2 years so they're serious with one another._**

 **Rocquille 'Rocky' Sapphire Penelope Mahoe (Reggie's & Otto's cousin) (OC)**

 ** _Species (fairy) she's the youngest sister of Jayden 'Jay' and Rocco (her twin brother). She's also Reggie's roommate and best friends with Arianna from Alfea Academy and was sent from their mistress Ruby to go to Earth to look after Reggie's departure after they told their parents who were skeptically at first but, agreed after Jayden told them that he's also coming as well so they felt a bit relief to know their eldest son would come along with the twins. She's also the niece of Ray opposite of Reggie. They're both girly but, can be tough when she wants to be so she, Aria, and Clio got along very well and very protective with her family especially her cousins and older brothers. Oh, and she's also Twister's imprint (a/n: Twister should watch out from her two older brothers. One who happens to be her twin brother Rocco and Jayden but, when they both learned it was Twister, they both pretty much got over it after threatening him if he hurts their sister they will be hell to pay that left poor Maurice 'Twister' to blank out leaving her to worry for her boyfriend)_**

 **Jayden Cameron Mahoe 'Jay' (OC) (Reggie's and Otto's older cousin)**

 ** _Species (Specialist-warrior fairy) he's the older brother of the twins Rocco and Rocky who tends to be a bit overprotective with them from time to time but, eventually he let them be thanks to Reggie's help. When he first learned that his cousin Reggie is being threaten without her knowledge he immediately went with the twins to protect her because he's not making that same mistake again despite how he was only young then but, still. He also has a girlfriend well (fiancée) Mal who's expecting their first child. He's a bit nervous but, eventually he and Mal are happy where they are and planning to live in Earth (Ocean Shores) to be exact to be near Jay's relatives as they're very close to one another. He also became one of Lars best friends after one slight misunderstanding from Lars part thinking Jay was Reggie's boyfriend, it made him chuckle walking away telling him that of course he loves Gina after all isn't that what family are for?" walking away casually which took Lars a few seconds to realize what he just said and felt stupid for thinking so which cause the boys to be good friends. In fact, he made Lars his best man in his wedding with Mal._**

 **Arianna Lucille Jeannie Black 'Aria' (Reggie's, Rocky's & Clio's best friend) (OC)**

 ** _Species (fairy) she's Reggie's roommate and best friend from Alfea Academy and was sent from their mistress to go to Earth after Reggie's departure after they tell their parents; of course her parents were a bit skeptically but, knew their daughter had to do what she had to do to protect the world so they let her go but, told her to be careful which she will and to call her god mother for back up if they needed anything; she's also Sam's current girlfriend after saying 'Hello' to him apparently Sam froze and couldn't say a word. Poor Sam. It took the kid to come up to say 'hello' to her. Reggie just shakes her head "Don't worry Ari, Sammy is just a bit shy but, don't worry he'll eventually come over to say hey to you," she chuckled leaving her to tilt her head "If you say so Gina,"_**

 **Eddie Valentine**

 ** _Species (vampire) he's a student in Ocean Shores and also somewhat friends with Otto, Twister, Reggie and Sam since they don't seem to hate each other or anything despite the fact Maurice "Twister" is his enemy (considering since he's a werewolf) They kept their distance from each other but, when he learned that there's a threat against Ocean Shores he's not exactly happy with that so he got his clan and helped out putting aside their differences with his enemies of (werewolves) and help out to save their home plus the fairies, mermaids, witches and wizards are willing to help too._**

 **Oliver Van Rossum**

 ** _Species (wizard) he's a student of Ocean Shores high and an ally with Sam since their very competitive with one another especially in computer science and technology and doesn't like Josh at all which left him and Sam become close because of this. He's kind of an outsider but, kept a clan of wizards with him though; Paul and Izzy who's his best friends and follows him around considering he's the leader so they kept their distance from any supernatural creatures in their school. He also finds some clues to whoever's threatening to destroy Ocean Shores his home and wasn't slightly happy about it until Sam told him about it and told him that they have to work together much to his protest and has a slight crush on Reggie (sort of) but, learned that Reggie is with Lars…he didn't have any choice but, to let her go since Lars kept glaring at him and isn't exactly the sharing type including Otto (Reggie's brother), Jayden, Rocco (Otto's & Reggie's cousins) who were protective with the girls and was slightly shaking in fear hiding behind Sam._**

 **Officer Shirley**

 ** _Species (human) she's the police officer in Ocean Shores and keeps the city out of trouble especially the younger kids mostly. She and Lt "Tice" Ryan are practically the head of the Police Department while Lt "Tice" Ryan is the head General since he used to be in the Navy back in the olden days. She's also good friends with Raymundo who calls him "Big Ray" while he calls her "Cocoa" for short not that she noticed or anything but, sometimes people would assume they had a thing for each other but, they don't. They're just good friends since they get along very well since they moved down in Ocean Shores, she and Lt 'Tice' Ryan are the only people who knew Ray, Sandy's and Raul's, Paula's secret including Tito so they knew that they kids would eventually inherit from them and kept it as a secret since then and knew their friends would trust them._**

 **Lt "Tice" Ryan**

 ** _Species (human) he's a life guard at the beach and the 2nd lieutenant in Ocean Shores and keeps the beach clean and was in the Navy so people respect him and call him General. He's also good friends with Raymundo since he gives him good food and keep a look out if there's danger out there and also learned a secret from one of the Rocket's kids a.k.a Regina "Reggie" secret as a fairy and the fact that she can transform into a mermaid; At first he just stared at her while she stared at him back then acted like he didn't see anything leaving her to smile and told him that she's going to find out what she can from the sea creatures under water since she can communicate with the animals much to his surprise where he just muttered under his breath that he shouldn't had that extra doughnut._**

 **Sherry & Trish**

 ** _Species (vampire) Sherry was Reggie's childhood best friend until Reggie was accepted to a private high school in Pepper Lane Academy in New York when in reality it's in a different dimension where it's for supernatural creatures for Fairies; that's how Noelani (Reggie's step mom) helped her enroll and get herself settled; now… Sherry isn't the same person then she was before; now she's pretty much the biggest Bi*** in the school and the ex-girlfriend of Lars which she didn't take it very well from their break up so you can say she's more of a drama queen and vowed for revenge against her stating it was her fault that Lars broke up with her much to Reggie's dismay who mostly ignored the girl since she came back to Ocean Shores so now their sworn enemies to each other._**

 ** _Species (vampire) Trish was Reggie's childhood best friend until Reggie was accepted to a private high school in Pepper Lane Academy in New York when in reality it's in a different dimension; unlike Sherry Trish is actually still friends with Reggie until she found out that she cheated on Otto with Trent, not only that Reggie was pissed and felt betrayed that Trish cheated on Otto more than 2x in their relationship that they got in a fist fight because of it leaving them not to be friends anymore because Reggie is very overprotective with her brother Otto much to his surprise since he just stood there staring at the scene when he saw his sister got in a fist fight with his ex-girlfriend Trish ... that Clio mumbled in Spanish to Lars to help hold Reggie back before they all get in trouble which he did and mumbled something to his sister ... which made Sherry jealous so ... you can say that Trish is the 2nd biggest B**** in the school and gets very jealous easily especially when her ex-boyfriend Otto hangs out with Clio whenever she sees them and hates when they're together and would do anything to jeopardize their relationship despite how she cheated on Otto she really did care about him .. and learns that both Reggie and Clio are hiding a huge secret just like she is ... but, keeps it to herself._**

 **Conry Blanc**

 ** _Species (wizard) he's owns a skate park called "Mad-Town" although he may not look like it but, he's a scholar in business school which leaves him a teacher in Otto's and Twister's English and Math class much to their dismay. His favorite kids to talk too are usually Otto and his friends plus Reggie of course but, sometimes it can be very tiring to get some rest so whenever he's out of town he would leave Tony Hawk (a good friend of his-who's also a wizard) who comes to town whenever he gets a chance and hangs out with Otto who's one of his biggest fans that looks up to him._**

 **Merv and Violet Stimpleton**

 ** _Species (vampire) Merv is a very grumpy, scientific guy who doesn't like the Rockets at all especially Ray and Otto with Reggie he respects her because he was good friends with Danni (Reggie's and Otto's late mother) which it's still very sensitive with the Rockets but, since Ray is remarried to Noelani he hopes he won't have to deal with the noise next door. His ability of his powers is x-ray vision thru his glasses and speed; he may look old and grouchy but, he'll sneak up on you without anyone knowledge about the whole thing._**

 ** _Violet (Merv's wife) who's the sweetest, nicest woman you'll ever meet although you should watch out her violet's (flowers) you wouldn't want to deal with her wrath especially since she's very protective with her flowers. You can say her ability is Nature; she'll protect nature's environment. She and Merv do have three kids who have their own lives in a different city which makes Violet very sad so their youngest son Merv Jr where they call him "Junior" for short found a place in Ocean Shores so that way he'll visit his parents much to Merv's dismay but, deep down he misses his kids._**

 **Doug Dullard "Sam's dad"**

 ** _Species (wizard) he's Samuel "Sam" father who lives in New York who can't seem to live without his cell phone and talks about business of course he's a divorce dad which is probably why you're probably don't see him much except in holidays; he and his ex-wife decided to divorced which was mutual between them since there' no bad blood between the two that and decided to stay friends for their sake of their son since Paula (his ex-wife is his first wife) and wishes his ex-wife the best even if they're not together anymore he just wants his family to be happy._**

 **Paula Dullard nee Morelas "Sam's mom"**

 ** _Species (human) she's Samuel's "Sam" mother who lives in Ocean Shores but, they used to live in Kansas; She's very protective with her son much to Sam's dismay but, lets him have fun whenever he could; in fact she's the one that insisted that Sam skipped a grade even though he's smart from both his parents; she's currently dating Tito for nearly a year and wasn't expecting a huge surprise from him when he purpose to her which left her in tears that she hugged him yelling "YES YES!" and gave him a huge kiss much to every one's shock that they all cheered for the newest engagement couple planning their wedding._**

 **Pi, Sputz and Animal (Lar's best friends)**

 ** _Species (werewolves) Pi (Lar's best friend) he's one of the a few people who found out Reggie's secret at first he was about to tell Lars about her secret until Reggie froze him telling him if he tells anyone she'll make his life a living hell (considering for fairies and mermaids are very protective with their secret) with her icy dark tone which left him to shiver since they're not allowed to tell anyone it's against their law really so you can say Pi kept her secret without remembering anything since Reggie used her pixie dust to erase his memory of the current events that occurred not long ago leaving him all confuse "How did I get here," and transformed into his werewolf form to join his friends at their hang out thru the forest._**

 ** _Sputz; people can't really understand him at first but, eventually after he turned a werewolf you can hear him clearly so you can say that he's one of those people that keeps a secret since he was the one that witness what happen between Pi and Reggie's conversation. Unlike Lars he picks on some kids like Otto and his friends but, considering their all grown up now… he didn't have anyone to pick on anymore so it made him sad except now he's going use that towards the bad guys threatening their home._**

 ** _Animal: I don't know much of his character but, he's seen hanging out with Lars and the guys so … I guess he can be the silent wolf. He doesn't do much but, very helpful with the technology stuff._**

 **Raoul and Sandy Rodriguez as Lars and Maurice "Twister" parents**

 ** _Raoul (Sandy's husband-Species (werewolf) Lars and Maurice (Twister's) father; although he's very happy to learn that his wife Sandy is expecting another baby well more like triples two girl and a boy; he couldn't wait to see their soon to be daughters and son without Lars and Maurice's knowledge of this of course and always considered Reggie and Otto part of their family just like Ray does with hi kids, he was also shocked that he was one of the grooms men in Ray's wedding to Noelani (Tito's cousin) and now their part of the family and will be one of the grooms men in Tito's and Paula' wedding; when his wife told him she's pregnant he was beyond shock at first but, was ecstatic to learn their expecting triplets much to his surprise leaving his sons to blankly stare at their parents and happy for them much to their relief._**

 ** _Sandy (Raoul's wife-species werewolf) Lars and Maurice (Twister)'s mother; although she's expecting another baby which turned out to be quints three girls and two boys like Noelani; I mean she loves her boys more than anything but, she didn't want to be the only girl in the family anymore and was very excited to her soon to be quintuplets come to the world. She found out that Regina "Reggie" Rocket came home and learned a few things about her but, kept it herself especially when it includes her oldest son Lars imprinted her where they both thought no one was looking; plus she's extra overprotective with her children especially Maurice (Twister) since Lars always seem to pick on him but, Lars outgrown that since he transformed into a werewolf and taught Twister the ropes over the years by building their brother relationship very close between them which she couldn't be more than happy about it._**

 **Just a short recap with the characters…**

 **Regina "Reggie" Rocket – as Bella Swan except with Reggie she's a fairy and can transform into a mermaid with powers thru her mom's side of the family; plus, Clio, Rocky and Aria are the only ones who knows about her secret plus she knows how to defend herself in a fight, very protective with her brother Otto and her soon to be sibling's half brother and sister and she's not clumsy unlike the Bella (from the movie) she's very graceful, known as an amazing singer and dancer. Oh, and the difference from the movie is that her mom isn't part of the story except in flashbacks from the past.**

 **Lars Rodriguez-Jacob Black**

 **Otto Rocket (I know Bella doesn't have any siblings in Twilight but, since he's Reggie's little brother in the show why not act him as her sibling)**

 **Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez-Jacob's sister Rebecca except as his brother not sister (lol)**

 **Clio Rodriguez- she's my own creation character. I mean I know she exists on Rocket Power but, with her being a fairy and can transform into a mermaid is my creation. Not based on any Twilight or anything.**

 **Sam Dullard-same as Clio.**

 **Sherry and Trish-Sherry is a lot like Rosalie; jealous of Bella/Reggie; mean, nasty, bitchy except the difference is that they used to be best friends and she's a total drama queen; oh, and, she's also known as Lars ex-girlfriend back in their freshman year but, that was before she was turned into a vampire.**

 **Trish-Leah Clearwater (I know this is going to sound weird but, Leah and Rosalie both have one thing in common they both hate Bella (Trish hates the Rockets because 1) she's the ex-girlfriend of Otto and gets jealous very easily that Clio has on both Otto and Reggie so she blames Clio for that but, mostly on Reggie because their close relationship sort of drifted apart except the difference for Trish instead of a werewolf (since Leah and Alice are both vampire and werewolf for Trish she's a vampire) so they stick together but, has their ups and down as well so not everything isn't the same as people seem to think and ends up making up with Reggie (sort of) not so much for Otto because of their history between them but, alley's with one another though.**

 **Eddie Valentine- Emmett and Jasper Cullen mix together because his personality reminds me of both because 1) Eddie can be a kid sometimes and 2) Eddie keeps to himself sort of a like an outsider and he's a vampire so of course I'll add that to the story.**

 **Ray "Raymundo" Rocket-Charlie Swan has no idea what's going on with his family except one thing… he knew that his late wife Danni was a fairy and can transform into a mermaid whenever she wants so he had a feeling that his oldest daughter Reggie would become one except the difference is that in my story; his daughter was accepted to a private school (thinking it was from New York) when in reality it was in a different dimension in Alfea school of Fairies since he's good friends with Ruby the mistress of the school and kept watch on her for the time being she's been there.**

 **Noelani Makani-Rocket- Charlie's Swan new wife (I know that's not part of the book or movie but, in my story, Ray has a wife (2nd wife) just like in the movie of Rocket Power-I just thought Ray deserves some happiness too.**

 **Tito Makani-just like Sam, Clio, Paula and Doug Dullard (except he's an elder of fairies and mermaids everywhere) plus he's best friends with Raymundo since childhood and knows what's going on in Ocean Shores and got his family plus his nephew to prepare the outcome threat against Ocean Shores.**

 **Paul and Doug Dullard-just like Sam and Clio**

 **Sandy and Raoul-Billy Black (Billy and his late wife) but, since Sandy isn't dead in my story; I decided to add her in my story since she's expecting triplets and there's a lot family drama but, knew her boys Lars and Maurice "Twister" were happy for her so they did whatever they could to protect their new soon to be siblings with Clio's help of course.**

 **Shirley and Lt "Tice" Ryan and Conroy Blanc- (made up creation) people who live in the city of Ocean Shores; Officer Shirley is the head of the police officers with Lt "Tice" Ryan 2nd in command while Conroy helps whenever he could.**

 **Merv & Violet- (Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen) but, considering Merv isn't a doctor he's more of a science engineer/doctor considering he likes to help people while his wife is a house wife but, misses her kids more than anything that three out of her sons is moving downtown from Ocean Shores to visit his parents; their kids name are Andrew (Drew-oldest), Benjamin (Ben-2nd oldest) and Maxwell (Max the youngest-who lives downtown from Ocean Shores) they're all vampires with their families who helped out whenever they could. **

**Andrew (Drew), Benjamin (Ben) and Maxwell (Max)- the ones that I made up are the ones that I own but, the rest of the cast in this show I don't but, if I were to own the show of Rocket Power; Reggie and Lars would've end up together in the end. Pi, Sputz and Animal (they all remind me of Paul, Embry and Quill together because they consider themselves as brothers, very protective and very close friends except with Animal barley does anything so I don't know how that happens but, you'll see them talk a lot though)**

 **Prologue**

 **I haven't given that much thought to how I would die-although I have enough reasons in the last few months but even if I had I would not have imagined it be like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter as he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, trustworthy even. That ought to count for something right? I knew that I'll come home soon in Ocean Shores but, facing my death right now would be a bit terrified but, I couldn't let myself regret this decision. When someone threatens my family and friends along with the rest of the neighborhood in my town people expecting you to do something… you'll leave them stunned with the outcome. It's not a reasonable possibility to grieve when it comes to an end to someone that I love.**

 **Follow your heart and never let go.**

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So, what do you think of the introduction? Like it? Love it? What? Let me know what you think? This is just the beginning of the story though… and hopefully I'll have some reviews from your readers out there ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Last Day in Alfea Academy!**

 **Reggie's P.O.V.**

The past week the girls and I been studying nonstop from the past few weeks and now that we're finally done with finals the staff, teachers and our mistress Ruby have decided to let us go home early since we're all graduated from the academy which is why I decided to change my plans and head home later tonight without anyone's knowledge of this. Not even my dad knows that I'm coming home but, I had a feeling that Ruby told Noelani though since she's a fairy like myself but, she doesn't know that I know that since my dad and step mom Noelani both think that I'm heading home in 2 weeks as they all think I'm currently in London while everyone else in Ocean Shores think I'm going to New York.

Why does everyone in Ocean Shores think I'm going to New York well I didn't want anyone to learn where I am so I made a lie that I got accepted to Pepperdine Academy in New York while my family knew where I was in London Covington Preparatory School as a cover up; the first day when I went to London I was reintroduced to my cousins Jay, Rocco and Rocky who I haven't seen since my mom's funeral—a few years ago apparently they knew what was going on since I was a bit confuse by everything the minute we arrived to the academy I didn't realize that my life was going to change after I saw my uncle Rusty and auntie Cecilla who told me that I'm not going to Covington Preparatory School it's just a cover up so no one can see the real letter—apparently I was accepted to Alfea Academy which it's in Magix which I never heard of the city before after they explained everything you can say … I fainted.

Yeah I know it's a bit embarrassing even now but, I was surprised, you see I just recently found out that my first year at the academy that I'm a supernatural fairy through my mom Danni and part werewolf from my dad Raymundo so you can say I'm both 50/50 on both at least that's what my cousin Rocky told me. She's the youngest of her siblings and has two older brothers. Jay and Rocco who are awesome and my cousin Rocky happened to be walking with me as we had the same class before heading back to our dorm room.

"Finally, we're done," I complained as I laid down on my queen size bed.

"I know right," Rocky agreed at this "After all the studying and training nonstop we're finally done with school, we deserve a break and have some fun around here since we're now officially graduates!" she explained drinking her water.

"Amen to that Rocky," Jade sighed tiredly as she sat down on the long couch in the living room.

As you can tell I made new friends when I first arrived to Alfea Academy it's a good thing that my cousin Rocky was coming with me or else I would've got myself lost… we met the girls in our first day and we've been best friends since although it wasn't easy without any drama. The girls and I been training ourselves for the outcome with studying the hard courses being a fairy can be tiring and we had to prepare ourselves for the dangers, from what Arianna told me she told us that in low tones that the Trix not wanting anyone _(*cough* people tend to snoop into their business*cough)_ or any fairies to hear that the Trix or Lord Darkner and the Wizards of the Black Circle somehow escaped and neither of us knew where their whereabouts but, want revenge against the Winx Club, both Rocky and Arianna been here longer than I have that we became best friends since then along with Lily, Jade, and Mimi who just happens to be our roommates and living with us. We call ourselves the 'Minx' after the Winx since we thought it was a cute nickname _(a/n: yes, the same Trix, Lord Darkner and the Wizards of the Black Circle all want revenge against the Winx which is one of the reasons why they had to be very cautious and I couldn't really think of any bad guys so I hope you won't go against me against this anyway on with the story)_

After the whole fiasco with Trish and Sherry a few years ago before I arrived to Covington Preparatory School in London since my family thinks I'm over there due to uncle Rusty who's my guardian while I'm in school, being my emergency contact besides my family in Ocean Shores while everyone else in Ocean Shores thinks I'm in Pepperdine Academy in New York; like I said I didn't want anyone to snoop or get into my business. Anyway, I haven't talked to them because we're now enemies but, this was before I learned they both betrayed me while I was away to boarding school despite how everyone in Ocean Shores they all think I'm staying in New York with my aunt and uncle is true I am staying with my uncle Rusty and the family but, it's not in New York it's in London, see the difference? Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in but, like I said I didn't want anyone to learn where I am the only people who knew is just my family, Clio, Sam and Lars. Yep, the less people who knew where I am the better—except here's a bit of a twist—it's not in London, England it's in a different dimension.

Anyway, long story short not only we're not friends anymore but, Trish she used to date my little brother Otto and to make it worst she cheated on him. It's not the first time she cheated on him though—the first time was when I was dating Trent and boy did it mess our friendship up since I knew Trish and Sherry since I was a kid but, now we're sworn enemies; Otto didn't take the cheating bit well—I don't blame him since Trent cheated on me with Trish not the first time that happen; Ugh! Trish my own best friend would do such a horrible thing to my little brother Otto can you believe that. This happen 2 years ago, apparently Otto and Trish decided to get back together after she apologize, at first Otto was a bit hesitate since he was also protective with me since Trent broke my heart with Trish who was dating Otto that time but, after six months—Otto decided to give Trish another chance and boy was that a mistake because apparently Trish cheated on Otto again only with a different dude name Brad. I didn't learn the truth until Clio called me after I got out of class.

Clio was upset when she called me and I asked her what was wrong, she started rambling on and on worried sick over my brother Otto who hasn't took the break up very well for the 2nd time—I asked her what she did mean? Clio told me that Otto and Trish decided to get back together only for Trish to cheat on him again when Otto planned this sincere six months anniversary surprise. He had everything set up thanks to Clio's help it was one of the reasons why they been spending a lot of time together because Otto told her that he was going to tell Trish that he loves her; like in love-in love with her but, now—it went down the drain because she cheated on him AGAIN. I was too stunned, shocked by the news when I learned this. My brother Otto however, didn't take the break up very well (again) everyone was worried, my dad, Noelani who kept swearing in Hawaii, among other things then Twist, he was mad pissed and swore in Spanish even Sammy was beyond shock including Lars who used to be a bully to my brother and our friends but, apparently they're like good friends, sort of and didn't know what to do to help.

Otto's break up with Trish was messy in school since he dumped her let's just say Trish didn't take it very well and made a hissy fit but, Otto didn't want to hear it as he left without anyone's knowledge. Twist, Sammy and Clio were looking for Otto everywhere since he missed school that day only to find him in his room, emotional wreak, heartbroken and hasn't come out of his room unless it was school even the guys were worried sick hell even Lars tried to snap him out of it but, nothing work which left Clio very worried. It took nearly half a year for Otto to become to his old self thanks to Clio, whatever she did snapped Otto out of it after he helped her heal from her parent's deaths who instantly got killed from a car crash. You can say they're each other rocks to one another. I was grateful for that but, I knew I had to check on him.

The first thing that I did was meet Rocky and the girls cancelling in the last minute of our plans since she was hanging out with our friends that time; I had to explain in a fast pace that Otto needed me after explaining what happen so I grabbed my stuff which I packed for at least two weeks and headed home in Ocean Shores before she can protest or answer I was already gone; you can't even imagine how pissed and angry when I learned what happen after paying a visit to Ocean Shores by confronted Trish and Sherry about it the next day; Otto however was in school but, didn't know I was Ocean Shores High when this occurred since I was too busy kicking the shit out of Trish to notice. Of course, no one knew that I was back home except for Clio who was the only person who knew since she witnesses after we had a huge fight over it.

I was planning on staying two weeks but, Rocky beeped me that she needed my help since the guys were hurt under a week that I stayed to see my family so I had to fly over to Magix to help against the bad guys—it wasn't exactly what I planned but, I needed to be sure that my baby brother Otto was okay after all I'm very protective with him and verse versa; yes I was that worried sick over him, thanks to Clio and I he was getting back to old self so I'm glad that I was there to help when I could, that's when I headed back to Magix since school started differently back in Earth. I thanked Clio personally gave her a hug and realized she was standing there dumbly.

I told Clio that I'll see her later and not to tell Otto or the others since they're still in school and didn't need his older sister to protect him even though we both know he can take care of himself but, when it comes with this type of situation I couldn't help it he's my little brother even if he's a bit cocky, jealous on small things that I know but, I love the kid anyway it brought Clio and I closer as a best friends, sisters even; she's one of my main best friends besides Sammy, Rocky, Rocco, Jay our cousins, Jason, Arianna, Anthony, Mimi, Jade, Sky, Lily, Mary, Brittany, Matty, Angel, Katie, Twister, Jenny, and the rest of our friends in school. Not a lot of people knew not to mess around with us and didn't want anyone to snoop into our business especially when it involves our family.

"You think Rocco and Sky would figure out that we're done early with our finals," I asked turning to my cousin Rocky turning my purple chair around, the last email I gave Sam and Clio was that I was heading home in two weeks and told them how everyone was back in Ocean Shores. Nothing too big as I didn't want to spoil the surprise since neither of my friends back home knew I was coming home tonight.

"Nah they're schedules are completely different from ours remember since they're both from Red Fountain," Rocky pointed out.

It dawned to me realizing that she's right.

"Oh right… I forgot about that…" I began to say typing my fanfiction story that I been working on since I was 13 years old "Who's brought idea was it anyway to bring four schools together anyway I mean I know the mistress Ruby's mom was Mistress Fargonda who was the mistress before and had an early retirement or something?" I explained.

"Well from what I been told it was the light side that decided to bring the three schools together with the assistant of Criseda who's currently working with her but, had her niece take over but, helps Ms. Fargonda whenever she could though…. then there's Professor Griffin (the headmistress) in Cloud Tower unfortunately she's also retired and lets her sister Zelda take over the school and good friends with Ruby after learning the Trix ( _who were former students of their's in Cloud Tower)_ and took over Magix a few years ago ... who tried to take over the Magix more than once and then there's Professor Saladin who' also retired and let's his grandson uncle Helia who's currently engaged with aunt Flora to take over the school so they're pretty much close friends with one another before we came along and attended to Alfea before then there's Halloween High the principle in that school was Professor McNeill she's pretty cool with a mixture of magical creatures we've been living in peace for a long time since the war that happen years ago," Jade explained quickly added herself in the conversation.

"But didn't the Winx saved Magix more than once before it got destroyed by the Trix, Lord Darkar, and the Wizards of the Black Circle by saving everyone when they attended our school when they were our age," I asked curiously.

"They did aunt Bloom and the girls are pretty much allowed to come back to Alfea anytime they want since Ms. Faragonda asked them if they wanted to teach the young ladies in the school which they accepted so now aunt Bloom and the others are now professors but, we barely get to see them though," Mickey quickly added herself in the conversation who just got back from her class and before we can continue thru our conversation we got interrupted by Arianna who rapidly barged into our rooms once again; it became her thing that we didn't bother to lock to the door unless we were in our class _(a/n: okay I'm going to give you guys a heads up ... Arianna is the god daughter of Stella (who has blonde hair, same hair style as her god mother but, more curlier) Rocquelle 'Rocky' and Roderico 'Rocco' Mahoe, Jayden Cameron Mahoe 'Jay' are both Reggie's and Otto's cousins thru their late mother's Dani side of the family so they're half Hawaiian and very close with one another (Rocky has purple hair just like Reggie but, straight hair while Rocco has the same hair color and eyes but, 2 inches taller than his sister Rocco then there's Jayden who's the mixture of their parents) then there's Mikayla Carson 'Mimi' she's Japanese but, wears the same stylish glasses, youngest cousin to Musa and the smartest one in the group then there's Jadelynn 'Jade' she's Flora's youngest cousin (she looks exactly like Flora but, has blueish ocean eyes) then there's Lilian 'Lily' the god daughter of Layla (Aisha) it's almost similar to the Winx Club but, not so much in case you felt offended that I would steal anyone's story which I haven't. the story maybe similar but, very different)_

"Guys, guys your never—"a voice start to say who rapidly barged into our room which left us startled which was our best friend Arianna and Lily who seemed to be out of breath then held a finger to catch her breath "Going ... to ... believe what... we just... found out ..." she says holding her stomach to catch her breath. Rocky and Jade immediately went to fetch them some water and as they nodded in thanks "Thanks guys," Arianna smiled.

"Of course, so what's the big idea Aria you nearly gave us a heart attack but, then again, we should be used to this by now with Lils not far behind ya," Jade sarcastically but, had a curious tone thru her voice.

"Sorry but, this is HUGE I mean bigger than HUGE it's practically in the HEAD LINE NEWS huge!?" Aria exclaimed waving her arms dramatically that's when I decided to speak up thru the conversation.

"Let me guess... the ICE CAPADES are in town and you got us FRONT ROW TICKETS by flirting with one of the security guards name Leo and gave you six free passes to the show," I sarcastically replied with a hidden smirk where I felt that wasn't the news I wanted to hear.

"Huh the who now and who's Leo? Aria why didn't you tell me that you got a boyfriend," Lily asked all confuse turning to Arianna who made a huff raising her eyebrow at me.

"Don't mind her she was just kidding around," Rocky starts to say waving it off where she sipped her smoothie and continued to talk turning to her chair from her computer desk to face them "So dish Aria what's the latest scoop that you got this time," she explained.

"Well ... you remember Brad..." Arianna began to say where I cut her off with a flat tone.

"Vividly ... considering he cheated on me not once but, 3x which I regret giving him another chance thinking he'd change but, didn't since he hasn't change once considering he's a total douche bag creating that stupid rumor after I dump his ass in front of everyone," I flatly told her looking away which left her expression to crest fallen where she rambled on and on trying to not to be insensitive.

"Oh my gosh Gina I'm so sorry but—" Aria furiously apologize but, was cut off by Jade with a sad smile waving her off.

"Don't worry about it Aria she's over it but, what about him though don't tell me he wants Gina back after how he tricked all of us to get back to our good graces until we found out he's been cheating on her again without a care in the world," Jade growled.

"Yeah Aria what about him the tension is killing us not that we should care whatever happen to that douche bag anyway but, dish girl," Mimi replied as she squeezed Jade's hand to calm her down knowing they're very protective with me.

"No, but, you never going to guess who just got dumped in front of the whole school," Aria dramatically waved her arm once again.

"Who Eric?" we all exclaimed.

"No Eric and Kathleen are still strong in case you're wondering but—" Arianna exclaimed.

"Tell her Aria, tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her," Lily insisted pleading on Arianna's outfit.

"I will when you stop clutching against my outfit ... " Aria starts to say leaving Lily to mumble a sorry where she continued to talk " Anyway back to what I was saying you know how Brad and Jayvee were dating on and off from this past year or two even before he and Reggie were dating," she says beginning to gossip leaving me and Rocky in disbelief expressions on our faces where I continued to think into my thoughts ... if you're wondering who's Brad-Brad Fisher would be my jealous overdramatic with a huge ego when it come with sports like my brother Otto ex-boyfriend who I repeat is the biggest mistake I ever made ...

We had a very complicated relationship we almost dated nearly a year and 4 months but, during that time we kept arguing about stupid stuff mostly on how he wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready for that... and kept feeling me up even after I told him 'no' a few times ... and I didn't appreciate that at all which he threw a hissy fit in front of everyone which I argued back telling him to back off if he can't appreciate or respect my decision than that's his fuckin problem...it was one of our main problems he kept pushing and pushing yet I still wasn't ready that was until I learned and found out that he's been cheating on me with Jayvee no less... she used to be our good friend back in my first year in Alfea .. that was until she betrayed me ... with my boyfriend since she knew how we were having problems I couldn't believe that she of all people would backstabbed me in the back ... so it was a pretty sensitive subject for us but, mostly me since I dated him but, I'm completely over the guy though it took some time but, I'm way over him.

"You're kidding what happen... not that I care about his love life or anything since the situation with all of us are history since not only he hurt my cousin but, cheated on her with Jayvee no less ... let me guess Jayvee couldn't give in what he wants because we all know how neither of them can't seem to keep their pants zipped when we all know she's a defiantly a boyfriend stealer from most of the girls in this school," Rocky argued back which left me to snap out of my thoughts.

"No that's not it at all... apparently this isn't the first time Jayvee cheated on Brad... since she's been dating this other guy from Red Fountain," Arianna began to say as we gathered around her where she took a deep breath to calm down and continued to talk "Not only that but, it turns out to be Brad's best friend Jean Luc the prince of Erikson who's currently dating Riley who's been dating for almost 3 yrs where he was planning on purposing to her but, there's rumors spreading thru our schools that Jayvee also dating this other guy Bryan from her dimension so when Riley first found out she was furious that she walked up to Jean Luc and dumped him in front of his friends telling him it's over ... even though Jean Luc was beyond shock ... that they had a huge fight in the halls; Jean Luc told her it wasn't true because they're practically stuck in the hip so they made up after Riley heard him out but, that wasn't all though... after they made up Brad confronted Jean Luc since they're best friends who go into a fist fight due to the rumors so you can say it got uncle Helia their current head master in Red Fountain to break it up and send them in his office... with severe punishment it's practically chaos in Red Fountain right now that it made Head Lines that left Riley to go up to Jayvee and held a cat fight because of it since Riley is good friends with us," Arianna exclaimed waving her arms dramatically _(a/n: the characters that I made up are the ones that I own in case you're wondering)_

"What!" I exclaimed; I was a beyond shocked "You're kidding,"

"No way what happen" Rocky exclaimed; we apparently had this thing that we talk at the same time like twins.

"Yes way," Arianna began to say showing us the magazine "Check this out I got it this in video since I was visiting my older brother when this happen," she announced showing us thru her iPad where we all bugged out in shock since it was front and center when the current events happened from video about the massive messy break up that it broke a lot of friendships between Jean Luc and Brad because of it.

"That's terrible poor Riley," I whispered.

Where we got all quiet for a moment until—

"I know I feel bad for Ri but," Arianna drifted off where she noticed my disbelief expression where she continued to talk "But, they made up though apparently Jayvee crew was the one that spread the rumors since me and Ri are 2nd cousins so you can say I was total shock when I found out but, after learning that Jayvee would do such a thing it was only a matter of time before Ri finds out she practically slapped the bitch on the face with a massive cat fight that it took all the security guards to stop the fight which took 8 straight hrs. because they wouldn't stop fighting each other... " with a scoff then quickly added "It's about time that douche bag and that whore got a taste of their own medicine after what happen between you two," she argued back.

"Yeah what a jackass I'm so glad you dumped him Gina I never liked him in the beginning but, held my tongue because you really cared about him ... and he never got my respect after when he hurt you like that not once but, 3x because of that," Rocky scoffed at that.

"You got that right... no one messes with our best friend and gets away with that especially that bitch," Jade growled curling her fist together.

"She's going to pay I can tell you that much..." Lily began to say with a tired sigh lying next to me then quickly added "At least she caught him on video... "she explained.

"So, who was the one that told Riley about Jean Luc," I asked.

"It was Alex one of Jayvee's friends but, they're not friends anymore because Alex couldn't stand Jayvee as much as we do," Arianna pointed out.

"At least we're not the only ones who hate that bitch... I told Ri to be careful and to watch out for Jayvee because she'll do just about anything to steal someone's else man but, of course she wouldn't listen under... certain circumstances that's for sure ...but, how did Alex found out first though and somehow it got linked out thru Red Fountain because of it," Mimi explained

"Alex did told Riley but, like I said Ri was in denial she didn't want to believe it and I'm not even sure what's gonna happen between them now ... and that douche bag Brad got what he really deserved and got a dirty taste on his own medicine including Jayvee for messing and cheating on our best friend that's for sure including my cousin," Arianna growled.

"He deserves a whole lot of hell after what he did to Gina and don't even get me started with Jayvee... not only she betrayed all of us but, we got our sweet revenge thanks to us," Jade smirked remembering what we did for revenge against the guy that no one found out it was from us Brad thinks it was one of his guys that rat him out because of it which left us to laugh amongst the crowd.

"That's true," Lily nodded in agreement "I never liked Jayvee… I don't know why she hates me ... but, whatever it was it cause a lot of drama over the years thank god we graduated today it would've been a nightmare," she explained.

"I know right and I have a theory why she would hate you so much though," Rocky pointed out causing Lily to raise her eyebrow at this.

"Oh yeah and what's the theory that you came up with?" Lily asked.

"I think no I am 100% sure that Jayvee jealous on how Rocco never paid attention to her over the years they knew each other since they were kids and once you became the new student somehow you grabbed my brother's attention and she never got over that obsessive crush over my brother and because you're dating him she's out for revenge against you because of it," Rocky explained with a shrug causing Lily to sigh.

"Well it's a good thing that I love your brother Rocco because there's no way Rocco would ever go out with her after what she did to Gina," Lily pointed out causing us to nod in agreement.

"Exactly," Rocky smirked then turning to us "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" she asked who randomly changed the subject since we're not into gossip thru the school unless it was necessary and were just glad that we're done with school sine we're in the highest level in our fairies form just like the Winx except their stronger than we were but, proud of us for graduating Alfea Academy school of Fairies.

"Hmm... well the summer festival is still in town right…?"

"It should be since today being our last day in school since we did graduate... why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking since it's our last night together we might as well make the best of it because we're heading home after this since neither of us don't have plans besides heading home right?"

"That's true since some of us are heading home after this, along with graduation and finals officially over we can have fun for once," Arianna squealed excitedly heading to her room while the rest of us shook our heads towards our roommate in our group; we all love her but, she can be very dramatic sometimes but, we wouldn't change her for anything.

"So, Gina did you get a chance to tell— "Rocky starts to say but, we got interrupted by Rocky's cell phone which was from her twin brother Rocco my other cousin and answered "Hold that thought Gina it's Rocco. Hey Rocco, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Rocky, not much. I finally done with finals and graduated," Rocco exclaimed causing us to giggle knowing Rocco "But, anyway I don't know if Aria told you but, there was a massive fight down in Red Fountain we finally manage to stop the fight even though it took nearly 8-10 hours to do so," he explained.

"What are you serious?" I rapidly got up "It took that long to stop that fight over 8-10 hours? Was it really that bad Rocco?"

"Uh yeah can you even imagine how many cats fights those girls have," Rocco snorted "Good thing Sky and I broke it up—although I have a few cuts over it but—" who was cut off by Lily to gasp at this.

"WHAT?! THEY HURT YOU!? LET ME AT THEM?!" Lily snarled protective over her boyfriend.

"Babe, babe I'm fine. No worries the cuts weren't that bad besides the cuts aren't bad like Sky though his hair is half torn so… you might not see him today but, considering it's the last day we managed to convince him to come to the festival since it's the last day and all," Rocco explained.

"Oh…" Lily grew quiet "Well, as long you and Sky are alright… I won't have to kill that bitch," she grumbled under her breath in Domino language.

"Doll, as much as I want to beat the shit out of that douche bag don't even worry about it our headmaster took care of the trouble makers," Rocco sighed pinching his nose in annoyance "Anyway do you guys have any plans after this since we just graduated today," he exclaimed causing us to cheer over this.

"Actually, we were just talking about the summer festival that's been going on this past summer since we're getting ready to head over there why?" Rocky asked grabbing her clothes, so she can take a quick shower.

Rocco nodded at this "That's great because we're going to be performing tonight so I thought we can meet up later with Jay before we head home what do you guys think?" he asked.

"Yeah I know and I'm down for anything you know that. So, what song are we going to perform do you know?" Rocky asked _(a/n: in case you didn't know *Reggie, Arianna, Rocky, Jade, Mimi and Lily created a band 'Magix' Reggie *lead singer* Rocky *bass guitar* Mimi *guitar* Arianna *piano* Jade *guitar* and Lily *drums* based on their home town where I been staying from the past 5 ½ years)_

"Well it's really up to you and Gina since you both are song writers to begin with and we'll follow along," Rocco pointed out.

"Hmm well you do make an excellent point there," Rocky sighed turning to me as she put her cell phone on speaker "What do you think Gina? What songs should we perform tonight?" she asked.

"Hmm what about _'Me, Myself and Time'_ from Demi Lovato since it's one of my favorite songs?" I offered.

"I like the way you think," Rocky winked at me "And we can add the rock pop _'Cruel to be Kind' 'I want you to want me'_ from Letters from Cleo and maybe if we have time we can play _'Sledgehammer'_ from Fifth Harmony," she suggested.

"That's perfect since I already finished a new song that I been working on and we'll be good to go," I smiled and printed the lyrics with the music chorus.

"Seriously that's great Gina," Jade smiled "What's the song about?" she asked apparently, she just got back from her shower so we're waiting till the rest of the girls are done.

"Oh, you'll see but, I got some inspiration from Ashley Tisdale and Selena Gomez though when I wrote this song," I told her.

"Really? I can't wait to hear it Gina," Lily replied.

"Me either," Mimi perked up.

"Did you got all that Rocco, we added one more song thanks to Gina since she's finish with one of her songs," Rocky announced.

"Yeah I have it in my notebook we just have to pick at least 4 songs and we'll be good. I'll have Jay set it for us," Rocco explained.

"Perfect so we got _'Cruel to be Kind,' 'I want you to want me'_ from Letters to Cleo, _'Sledgehammer'_ from Fifth Harmony "Me, Myself and Time" from Demi Lovato then two songs of your choice," Rocco pointed out.

"I think I know the perfect one," Rocky paused for a moment "And if we have time we can play three more songs or something if that's okay with you?" she explained.

"That's completely fine sis and I hope we're thinking the same one because mine is the perfect song that we can play but, I'll text you the details before we head to the festival," Rocco explained.

"Sounds good and sure, we're about to get ready and take a shower so I can get ready. We'll meet you guys say an hour?" Mimi offered.

"Can we make it 2 ½ hours since you know how Aria likes to take her sweet time to get ready," I sarcastically causing the girls to giggle.

"Oh ha, ha very funny Gina," Aria sarcastically replied.

"You know you love me babez," I smirked.

"And I love you too darling," Aria threw a kiss closing the bathroom door behind her causing us to laugh knowing Aria.

"By the front Reg," Blaise called in the background.

"Perfect see you guys there,"

"Cool oh and tell Jade I'll text her in bit okay,"

"No need babe," Jade quickly added herself in the conversation with a smirk and called him through her cell phone as they started talking heading to her bedroom that she's sharing with Lily who happens to be my cousin's Rocco's girlfriend. Arianna, Rocky and I are the only ones who are single and don't got a boyfriend now while Jade, Lily and Mimi are taken. Jade's with Blaise, Lily with Rocco and Mimi is with Sky.

"Cool since that's done I'm going to get ready after Rocky," I announced telling the girls.

"I was just thinking the same thing, good thing we have more than one bathrooms in this dorm," Arianna smirked causing me to laugh.

"Yeah and if we had one bathroom it would've took forever," I sarcastically replied.

"Oh ha, ha, I don't take that long," Arianna pouted.

"Yes, yes you do," the girls and I stated together causing Arianna to pout.

"Shut up guys," Arianna huffed heading back to her room causing us to laugh.

 ** _[2 ½ hours later] …_**

"Aria come on we're gonna be late to meet with the guys," I yelled from the living room.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming Gina just give me five more minutes than we can leave," Aria yelled from the bathroom.

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago Aria," Reggie argued back nodding to herself liking my new outfit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Arianna announced revealing her outfit as she checked the mirror before we headed out.

While Aria was getting ready I decided to wear my ocean blue tang top with a matching plaid skirt to match with beetle boots, Arianna had a pink tang top almost like mine, Rocky's outfit had a purple tang top, it's pretty much part of our outfits for the band since we decided to call ourselves _'Minx'_ _(a/n: I know it's a cartoon but, I couldn't help myself but, changed the it 'Minx' similar to the Winx Club)_

"Look there they are now," I announced pointing at the guys through the window as we headed downstairs to meet up with Rocco and the guys as they greeted us with a smile.

"Race you guys over there and whoever loses owe money of 10$," Jade challenged us with a smirk.

"JADEYYYYYY!" we yelled after her till we reached to the guys where we were out of breath when they widen their eyes in horror as Arianna was already out of breath.

"Bam what?! I won," I smirked as I was already leaning against my cousin Jayden's motorcycle "You guys lost and now owe me $10 each," I announced causing the girls to pout as they gave me the money which left me to squeal as I'm going shopping when I get home.

"How is that possible that Gina always seem to beat us no matter how many times we race each other," Mimi complained poking her tongue at me.

"It's a gift," I smirked.

"Or maybe she's just part werewolf you can thank her father for that who's my uncle," Jay pointed out.

"Our uncle Jay and can't believe I'm saying this but, he's right," Rocky and the girls muttered under their breaths in agreement causing me to laugh.

"Jay-jay," I perked up hugging my older cousin "When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just got here actually nice outfit," Jayden smirked greeting me back with a hug.

"Thanks Jay-Jay how's Mal doing?" I asked.

"She's good more than good actually we just got back from the doctors and we're expecting a baby girl can you believe it?!" Jay exclaimed when we happily congratulate him as he continued to talk "She sends her love by the way and hope you can come by before you leave Gina," he explained _(a/n: either Gina or Reg is what her friends usually call her but, her dad calls her 'Rocket Girl' which she's not longer a girl as she's now a young lady that you would think she's the recantation of her late mother Danni but, has her dad's features mixed into it)_

"I would love too," I told him smiling at her older cousin _._

Reggie and her friends were heading to the summer festival to perform at their graduation night since Reggie, Rocky, Arianna, Lily and Mimi with their friends just recently graduated so they can head home to be the fairy guardian in training but, for Reggie she's heading home since it's been a long time since she last saw her family not since two years ago when the fiasco break up between her brother Otto and Trish.

Back in Earth (home planet of Reggie's) pacifically in Ocean Shores _(a/n: I'm just going to make it in downtown San Diego since it's closer to the city and made some things up)_ Otto and his friends were heading to Mad Town chatting away minding their own business mostly Otto was telling the guys that Reggie was coming home in two weeks and excited to have his sister home finally but, neither of them knew that his older sister Reggie had a surprise on her own and heading home tonight which will be a huge surprise in the Rocket's residence. It was Saturday afternoon when they were discussing the conversation.

"Hey Koeni," Sam greeted him seeing Koeni heading towards him.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Koeni asked.

"Not much you?" Sam asked grabbing his skateboard and skates inside his duffle bag "But, I did manage to get—" he was cut off by Otto who was skating away to meet with them.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never guess who's coming home in two weeks," Otto cried out.

"Who?" Koeni and Sam asked.

"REGGIE. She's coming home! Look I just got an email, text, a message from snapchat, Instagram pretty much everything today she also gave one to you guys too," Otto cried out.

"No way let me see," Sam cried out happily to hear that Reggie's coming home checking his email messages from all the social media of snapchat, Instagram etc "Holy smokes she is! That's awesome!"

"What did your dad say when he read the email?" Koeni asked.

"He's ecstatic he's calling Tito making a list of food and party supplies for the homecoming party for Reg when she gets home," Otto cried out happily "Can you believe she's coming home guys! God… I didn't realize I would miss her this much but, I do. I really miss her… especially after—" which Sam to flinch at this "Well you know," he murmured.

"When was the last time you saw her Otto?" Koeni asked.

"Nearly three years ago…." Sam pondered for a moment with a dark tone as he's now sworn enemies with Sherry and Trish to top it off causing Otto to flinch "She uh … came home unannounced after learning … what happen between him and Trish," he whispered.

Koeni winced remembering that event knowing the messy break up between Otto and Trish in school "Oh yeah… I never got a chance to see her when she came here… that must've been… interesting,"

"Interesting are you kidding if it wasn't for Reg… that whore wouldn't have those scars on her face," Otto growled.

Koeni widen his eyes in horror "You mean Reggie did that to her," he squeaked at this causing Sam and Otto to nod at this "Including how she has to wear a wig because of it," he whistled "Damn …"

Sam nodded at this "Yep. I was just as surprised as Twist and Otto were, Clio was the one who witness the whole thing that Lars got himself involved by trying to calm down Reggie… I never seen her that pissed before… I mean I see her pissed but, that angry … jeez…it was like something snapped in Reggie when she found out that Trish cheated on Otto for the 2nd time and don't even get me started the first time that happen that Reggie got so pissed that she broke two chairs, the round table that nearly cut Trent's head because of it" he shivered at this "Remind me not to get in her bad side," he explained causing the guys to chuckle.

"I don't think anyone would want to be in Reggie's bad side Sam and I never liked that dude," Otto pointed out as he was the one that beat the crap out of Trent for breaking his sister's heart by cheating on her with Trish no less who was dating Otto that time. It was pretty messy between the two couples.

"True… very true…" Sam murmured.

 **Otto's P.O.V.**

Sam, Keoni and I were heading to Twister's house which was across the street from my house where I rang the doorbell where his mom Mrs. Rodriguez greeted us with a smile.

"Oh, hello boys, are you here to see Maurice?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked sweetly,

"Hi Mrs. Rodriguez," Sam, Keoni and I greeted Twister's mom.

"Yes, we're here to see Twister," Sam greeted him cleaning his glasses "Is he awake by any chance?"

"Of course, he is, let me just get him come on in boys," Mrs. Rodriguez starts to say despite how she's 7 ½ months pregnant with quintuplets just like my step mom Noelani carrying quintuplets—three girls and two boys while my step mom Noelani is expecting three boys and two boys. Weird right. I know Reggie, Keoni, Twister, Sam and I thought it was a bit weird but, what can you do. We can't really do anything but, be happy for them. I know I'm excited to see my soon to be siblings but, I couldn't wait to be their hero knowing Reggie she'll probably be in the same position as I am. "Maurice your friends are here mijo," she yells for Twister.

"Coming mom," Twister (Maurice) answered as he closed his bedroom door as he was stumbling over his shirt, hopping in one foot and headed downstairs in a hurry that he didn't noticed that his mom gave him a stern look despite how she's pregnant like my step mom she's still a bit protective with Twister and Lars.

"Maurice how many times must I tell you not to run downstairs, hop in one foot or stumble over your t-shirt mijo you can hurt yourself by tumbling down the stairs," Mrs. Rodriguez scolded him; Twister however knew how his mom was so he sighed tiredly.

"Sorry mom," Twister answered giving his mom a kiss on the cheek leaving her to smile as he grabbed his gear and his video camera by the front waiting for him. Sam and Keoni waited along with me until I saw Clio running downstairs wearing a sun dress with her Prada zebra print bag just like Reggie's excepts hers was pink while my sisters was purple. Speaking of my sister I was told by my dad that she's coming home in two weeks as he was very ecstatic as my dad got the same email as I did as I kept reminding him that I already know about it since he's not the only person who talks to her but, I can tell he really missed Reggie like crazy like I was. We both do it hasn't been the same since she's been gone not that she missed much but, since she attended to a private boarding school in London while everyone else in Ocean Shores thinks she's in New York hah not even Trent knew her whereabouts which I made sure that no one but, the guys knew her location—it started to change once I reached my teen years—13 years old to be exact.

We both miss Reggie and I'm glad that my sister is finally coming home since it's been a long time since I last saw her since her speak break which was—I was trying to remember she was in her sophomore year when I last saw her—apparently Clio told her about my break up with Trish and—let's just say I'd call it my dark days…it's not something I talk about. Anyway, I always wanted a little brother or sister as long they're healthy along with Noelani then you know I won't have to worry so much it's a huge responsibility but, it's still good though I'm just glad that my dad's finally happy after what happen to my mom. It's been nearly 3 years since I saw her in spring break—well she was in spring break at the time but, that was when she found out about my break up with Trish—long story short I haven't seen her since then since she's been extra busy with school. Apparently, it's a bit different then down here in Ocean Shores.

My dad and my step mom Noelani decided to start a family and a few weeks later they announced they're expecting a baby well quintuplets. I mean she's not a bad person than I thought since everyone knew that both Reggie and I are both sensitive when it comes with our mom _(a/n: Keoni is Tito's nephew who's now living with his favorite uncle since his parents are now living in New Zealand_ _so they left Keoni to live with his uncle Tito to continue his education with his friends till he graduates high school)  
_

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm currently working on Ch. 2, so it shouldn't be long.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Summer Festival (Grad Night-Part 1)**

 **Otto's P.O.V.**

"TWIST?!" I yelled after them "WHAT ABOUT THE CHAMPIONSHIPS WE HAVEN'T HAD ONE PRACTICE SINCE THE FINALS!? TWIST!" ignoring the fact that my lips are tingling I can smell the lip gloss that Clio had which was kiwi strawberry; hmm…

"Get it over it! They'll be back before tonight considering the championships aren't for another six months so you got plenty of time relax Rocket dork!" Lars screamed back clearly irritated as he headed off with Twister and Clio.

"But, but, but, but, but, but—" I sputtered at this "You can't be serious!?"

"Oh I'm dead serious," Lars growled "You'll see him later Rocket dork," and drove off leaving me to gawk standing there in my spot like an idiot; what the hell just happen back there… I didn't even notice that Keoni or Sam been trying to call my name to gain my attention from the past 20 minutes since clearly, I was deep into my thoughts clearly irritated that Twist bailed on us hockey practice AGAIN!

"Otto…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Hey Otto…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Otto?"

 **[no answer] …**

"OTTO!?" Keoni and Sam exclaimed causing me to jump from their outburst.

"Huh what?" I asked turning to my friends I guess I was too deep into my thoughts to hear that Sam and Keoni been calling my name from the past twenty minutes to notice "What's up Squid?"

Sam sighed pinching his nose knowing Otto being his stubborn self "We've been calling for you from the past—" he looked at his watch "20 minutes or so. Do you still want to go Mad Town for hockey practice or what?" he asked.

"Well we could if half of our team isn't always cancelling on us squid every time hockey practice comes up," I hissed at him causing Sam quiet with a sigh as I made a growl of irritation. Sam and Keoni looked at each other with worried looks and made a mental kick on the ground sighing knowing Reggie would scold me for yelling at our friends again even when she's away in boarding school she still has a huge effect on me being the mama bear in our family "I'm sorry Sam… I'm just a bit irritated that Twist keeps cancelling on us whenever we try to make plans for hockey practice."

Sam gave a slowly nod "It's cool Otto I get it…I mean Twist has been cancelling on us a lot lately but, you heard Clio their grandma texted her to let them know that she arrived early than planned considering she's probably coming for the baby shower that's coming up within two weeks she's probably going to help Mrs. Rodriguez with the baby shower" he pointed out.

"Yeah… I know…" I kicked the floor knowing he's right but, I was too stubborn to listen to reason but, I'll put the drama aside for today "Come on guys let's get outta here we might as well… postpone hockey practice since we're missing two of our players in our team… and head off to the Shore Shack to eat or something?" I offered ignoring that feeling in my stomach that Clio just kissed me.

Sam and Koeni looked at each other with a shrug "Sure okay…" they both answered as we rode our bikes to the Shore Shack.

"Great…" I sarcastically replied; I couldn't believe my best bro ditch us to pick up his grandma at the airport. I mean this isn't the first time he bailed on us though at first it was just Lars and Clio by themselves but, ever since Twister turned 13 they would always bring him along with them no matter how many times he tried to explain or apologize although with my situation is a bit different than his… oh well whatever it was he owes us big time. It better be worth the drive to the airport that's for sure.

 **Lars's P.O.V.** _(a/n: this was before Lars and the guys overheard Otto say "Twist you can't just bail on us again the championships around the corner," he exclaimed. I yelled back "Get it over it dork! They'll be back soon!" and headed out to train-Lars saw that Clio kissed Otto on the cheek first then kissed him right on the mouth unfortunately Lars saw that-he had a feeling it was to shut Rocket dork unfortunately Twister didn't see this as he was too occupied now looking at his videos from yesterday)_

"Finally! What the heck took so long!" I complained despite how I just saw my cousin Clio kiss Otto (Rocket dork) who looked stunned from this encounter while Twister my dork brother was sitting in the back looking in his video camera after telling Otto that he couldn't make it to hockey practice we made an excuse that we had to pick up our grandma which was in 2 weeks from now so we had plenty of time to do that but, Otto or the guys didn't know this. I had to train both Clio and Maurice for the outcome, teaching them some combat moves that my friends and I came up with.

"Sorry I had to grab something really quick," Clio quickly answered as she looked like she did a run marathon to get inside my trunk where her face was completely red from the kiss. I had a feeling she imprinted Otto while he did the same but, neither of them said anything. How do I know that Otto was a werewolf? Well it didn't take a rocket science to figure it out but, I'm a bit surprised that my brother didn't even noticed not even Clio as she kept her emotions to herself.

"Uh huh… sure" I sarcastically says not believing her for one second "Let's just get this over with I have to meet up with the guys later," he replied.

"Sure," Clio mumbled under her breath in Spanish.

"So, what was that about back there?" I asked.

"What was what?" Clio asked innocently. I gave her a glower ' _I know what you did,'_ look where she gave a sigh "It was the only way to shut him up Lars," she says.

"Sure whatever,"

"Why do I always have to go with you guys when we go training or patrol through the forest," Twister complained.

"Shhhhhhh Maurice," Clio covered his mouth rather quickly as he widens his eyes while we looked around and stopped the edge of the street.

"Are you crazy! You can't just blab it to the world Twist besides…oh good they're not home" I hissed at him as I looked around—we were in the clear whew. The Stimpletines aren't exactly the nicest lot well that's not true Mrs. Stimpletine was but, not her husband though he's very grumpy and doesn't like kids but, I learned from my parents when I was about 5 it was before Reggie and I stopped being friends that they have three sons who we used to have play dates with but, once we got older they moved away and kept our distance from them since then. I was told to keep away but, with the neighbor kids growing up, how could I? It would only be Reggie and I to have play dates with one another since our parents are close and everything.

"Sorry," Twister mumbled as Clio's hand was covering his mouth and let's go pausing for a moment "You know it's not my fault that I had to bail on Otto and the guys Clio he's going to end up complaining and ask me what's up… it's hard enough as it is that I'm hiding this secret from him since I was 13 it's been like this since Reggie left and he's my best bro. He's already suspicious as it is," he complained.

"Yeah well … I'm sure he'll get over it Maurice he usually does," Clio argued back flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You don't know Otto Clio… he's going to hold this against me and it's starting to get bad as it is," Twister protested continuing to complain about this.

"And how exactly would he get over it Clio…" I stiffly replied. It's one of the places where I usually train with Clio and Maurice (known as Twister) to learn some combat moves but, we moved to another location (the woods/forest) where I could've sworn she smirked at me.

"I have my ways Lars… I have my ways," Clio replied.

I rolled my eyes knowing this as I saw her kiss Rocket dork (Otto) on the lips it was a matter of time before they got together… which I'm a bit conflicted over this but, at the same time it's someone I know and trust completely… so I'm going to have to get use to that so does Maurice but, he's a bit slow so I decided to keep it to myself for now. Once we reached to the forest where the steep mountains were that's when we grabbed our things to find a decent spot to train.

"Okay guys we're going to try different combat moves mixing it up from what we learned yesterday," I replied where we grabbed our sticks to train a few times until it was time to head home which was hours away from now where Clio flipped Twister to the ground once more.

"Great I told Otto and the guys that we're meeting them at the Shack by 6:45 Lars you think we can stop from there and pick it up tomorrow?" Clio asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "That's perfectly fine I'm going to meet up with the guys by then anyway," I pointed out.

"Cool," Twister answered "Maybe by then I'll figure out what to tell—"who was cut off by Clio who flipped him off to the ground which left me to wince

Clio sighs "Rule number 1 never get distracted. You have to pay attention Maurice we're still training," she pointed out. Twister mumbled under his breath in Spanish "I heard that," Clio flatly replied.

"I didn't say anything," Twister protested.

Clio gave him _'are you kidding me considering we're from the same blood family'_ look and use her double twist that left Twister to fall in the ground again "Rule number 2 don't piss me off Maurice," she sweetly says that left my brother to shiver.

"Sorry Clio," Twister mumbled.

Clio shrugged "You're lucky I'm in a good mood cuz," she says.

 ** _[Back at the Shack] …_**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

After Twister and Clio both left with Lars to pick up their grandma at the airport this morning she texts me that they'll meet up later at the Shore Shack since she's currently looking for their grandma… and told me that I shouldn't think much about the kiss between her and Otto. Apparently it was the only thing to shut up Otto from complaining the whole day. We been texting nonstop talking about.

The last message was "Well I guess that's true since he started to calm down a bit after complaining the whole way to the shore shack but, he won't let it go Clio,"

"Yeah I know just let me take care of Otto and you guys will be fine," she replied with a wink emoji. I just shook my head knowing how Clio knew how to calm down Otto. I wasn't a bit surprise since Clio and Otto gained a close relationship after what happen to her parents, then we learned that same year that Trish, Reggie's childhood best friend cheating on Otto with Trent then another guy name Brad at the same time. It causes so much tension that Clio had to drag me away rambling in low tones that Reggie took care of it. I just blankly stared at her asking how did she know that. Clio bit her bottom lip nervously telling me that Reggie was just here and left a few minutes ago which was why Trish and Sherry aren't in class apparently, Reggie and the girls got into a misfit catfight that left Trish and Sherry with a lot of cuts and bruises with their hair half bald and everything. They had to go to the nurse to check them over while for Reggie she hardly had any cuts on her. It took me a couple of minutes to register what she just said because she was talking too fast.

"I still can't believe they ditched us again I mean what the hell man," Otto complained as he was munching on his fries with a sour irritated look "I mean it's bad enough that the championships are around the corner in six months but, we haven't gotten much practice that much thanks to Twister and Clio," he huffed.

Keoni and I both looked at each other where we followed him a few feet away from him where Keoni decided to speak up between us.

"I'm sure they'll be back before we know it Otto I mean we can still practice without Twist and Clio since we added another player since Reggie is in New York remember…?" Keoni asked trying to calm down his cousin.

"Yeah, I know but, that didn't mean he had to bail on us again Keoni we have to practice since the Sharks are hard to beat especially since I heard they added another player and heard rumors around Ocean Shores that they're our hardest competition. Without Reggie, we're unbeatable," Otto pointed out.

"True…although you didn't even complain about the kiss that Clio gave you," I mumbled under my breath, unfortunately Otto heard me as he gave me a blank stare.

"You said something Sam?" Otto asked.

"Huh what nope, not me no siree," I quickly added that I made a mental note to not talk to myself out loud.

"O.. kay…" Otto looked at me weirdly "If you say so Sam,"

"Well it's not their fault that their grandma wanted to come 2 weeks early Otto besides if I was in their shoes I probably would've done the same thing," Keoini argued back.

"That's different unlike you Keoni you never bailed on us not like Twist or Clio," Otto argued back.

"How is that different though," I asked.

"Well because he—" Otto began to say where he made a frustration growl and huffed "You know what forget this you can eat without me I lost my appetite," he scoffed grabbing his skateboard and skated away leaving us behind as we were heading inside the Shore Shack where we were greeted by Tito who noticed our sad expressions on our faces.

"Hey Sam, Keoni why the long faces cuz and I could've sworn Otto was with you just now," Tito asked looking around for Otto.

"Otto decided not to join us ... " I grumbled

"Twister kinda ditched on us again when we were heading to hockey practice but, bailed on us because their grandma arrived here 2 weeks early then planned and Otto isn't taking the news very well uncle Tito…" Keoni sadly says.

"Ah ... I see... let me guess he had to go with Lars and Clio today right" Tito asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked him.

"I just know these things lil cuz… let me guess that Clio got a text who she's been talking too this morning which she won't say and then out of nowhere Clio finds out their grandmother decided to arrive here in Ocean Shores 2 weeks early then planned telling Twister that Lars owes her BIG TIME and told you guys that they had to bail on hockey practice because of this while Otto's feeling very conflicted about the kiss that Clio gave him not once but, twice to calm him down because he tends to get mad very easily and feels rather irritated, annoyed that Twister ditched you guys again whenever Lars and Clio head out somewhere nearly every day since he turned 13 years old. It's been happening since Reggie left to New York when she turned 13 years old and didn't think it was a big deal until he missed more than one practice from the last few weeks while dealing that he'll be a big brother to his half siblings like Reggie is right?" Tito explained while Keoni and I blankly stared at him.

"How did you— "Keoni began to say but, was cut off by Mr. Rocket (Otto's & Reggie's dad) who greeted us with a smile "How did you know that uncle Tito?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have a knack of these things nephew," Tito mysteriously replied causing us to stare at him in awe until Mr. Rocket joined us.

"Hey guys I thought you were in hockey practice and— "Mr. Rocket began to say looking around for his son Otto "I could've sworn I saw Otto just now and where's Twister?" he asked.

"Oh they both decided not to join us…" I grumbled.

Mr. Rocket stared at us for a long moment then turned to Tito who shrugged and gave a long sigh "What exactly happen Sam?" he asked.

"Oh the usual Twister and Clio ditched us today because they have to pick their grandma from the airport instead of joining us for hockey practice," I sadly whispered.

"Twister bailed on you guys again huh…? How long has this been going on?" Mr. Rocket asked curiously at this.

Keoni pondered for a moment "Well ever since Twister turned 13 uncle Ray… so I would say … for nearly … 2-3 years I would say but, that was before it started to change from the beginning of the year of last summer," he explained.

Mr. Rocket slowly nod at this who turned to Tito who gave a shrug and sighed tiredly "I'm sorry that it's been happening guys and I'm sure that Otto will cool off he usually does and will meet you guys later," he explained.

I pondered for a moment "I don't know Mr. Rocket from what we can tell… it's been happening for a while ever since we made it to the finals but, whenever we tried to plan hockey practice Twister and Clio always seems to be with Lars whenever he goes out and I don't think they'll be talking for a while…" I murmured.

Mr. Rocket pondered for a long moment "I'm sure they'll work things out Sam but, either than that what can I get you guys?" he asked.

"The usual uncle Ray," Keoni replied with a smile.

"Of course, and what about you Sam?" Mr. Rocket asked.

"The usual," I began to say pausing for a moment "With a sherbet shake on that order please. Oh hey Mr. Rocket before I forget when's the baby shower again?" I asked.

"Well... Sandy and I were thinking in October 14, since we're not due till November unless that is the quintuplets decided to come early then we're extra prepared for their arrivals," another voice who gave a kiss to Mr. Rocket, his wife Noelani who's his 2nd wife which he happily oblige while giving a hug to Tito where she greeted us "Hey babe," she says.

"Hey honey, what are you doing out of bed your supposed to be in best rest," Mr. Rocket asked.

"Oh honestly you're being protective again you heard the doctors I can walk it's good for the babies besides I was so bored at home that I decided to take a walk but, thanks to Lars he gave me a ride here which he didn't have too but, he insisted he's such a sweet gentleman. It's good thing he saw me walking or else I would've been tired," Noelani explained.

Keoni and I looked at her weirdly and shrugged "Yeah… he can be sweet when he wants to be," I told her.

"So, you and Mrs. Rodriguez are due till November?" Keoni asked.

"Yes, we are which is good because that's before Reggie comes home" Noelani explained leaving us to nod at this; I can't wait till Reggie gets home.

"It's weird how everyone that we know are gaining new family members in their family all of a sudden huh Sam?" Keoni asked.

"Yeah it's a bit weird…" I told him.

"What about you uncle Tito are you and Mrs. Dullard thinking of getting married anytime soon?" Keoeni asked curiously causing me to choke on my drink. Keoni patted me on the back "You okay lil cuz?" he asked.

"Wh-wh-what," I choked at this "Ye-yeah I'm fine sorry went in the wrong pipe," I quickly added.

"We talked about it a few times … and I respect Paula's decision more than anything and I consider you guys my family so … if there's a slight chance there might be a wedding," Tito hinted at this where I raised my eyebrow at him looking at him confuse.

 **[back in Alfea Academy] …**

 **Reggie's P.O.V.**

In the other side of the galaxy, of Ocean Shores—Reggie and her friends are getting ready to perform for the Graduation After Party as they called it (Summer Festival) and I felt a bit nervous though because this is the first time that I'm going to be singing in front of the crowd by myself, hopefully those singing and dancing lessons paid off among other things. My friends wished me luck including my three cousins Jayden, Rocco and Rocky (the twins) who are the same age as me while Jayden he's the same age as Lars except 2 years older than us, apparently the boys are older than Rocky and I which I didn't mind.

"Good luck Gina," Arianna replied.

"Break a leg Gina," Rocky winked at me playfully leaving me to smile huge.

"Why would she want to do that for," Lily asked all confuse.

"It's—"Rocco began to say where he made a long sigh kissing his girlfriend on the forehead leaving her puzzled "It's another saying from Earth. It means good luck when your performing in Broadway or something," then turned to me "Good luck Gina!" he says with a wink.

"People in Earth are so weird," Lily mumbled under her breath where I raised my eyebrow at her "No offense Gina," she quickly added.

"None taken," I told her.

"Good luck babes you're going to need it," Jay teased me.

"Oh ha, ha very funny Jay-Jay just because you're older than me I can still kick your ass," I warned him playfully with a pout.

"You know I'm just kidding around Gina good luck little cousin," Jay winked.

"Yeah well— "I was cut off when I heard Ruby announced my name and made a long sigh hugging everyone "We'll finish this conversation after I'm done Jay-Jay and don't even think about filming this because you know very well I hate being filmed," she warned her cousin.

"Whatever you say little cousin. And don't worry we would never do that," Rocco winked leaving me to laugh knowing that's a lie since they're going to end up filming me anyway.

 **Rocquille's 'Rocky' P.O.V. (OC)**

 **"Me, Myself And Time" by Demi Lovato**

 **[Reggie-playing piano]**

 _I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_

 _Just by my attitude._

 _I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,_

 _And change a point-of-view._

 _I just entered this brand new world,_

 _And I'm so open hearted._

 _I know I got a long way to go but I'm_

 _I'm just getting started…._

I watched my cousin Reggie got up from her seat and started to sing in state like it was natural for her to do she was beyond amazing. I bet aunt Danni (Reggie's & Otto's mom) was alive she would've been so proud of her leaving the crowd to cheer for her along with the rest of us.

"Go Gina!" Mimi exclaimed leaving Reggie to wink at us.

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _Not to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I was meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _Cause I'm living the dream_

 _And I know it, I know it_

 _I'm trying my best_

 _Not to blow it, to blow it_

 _And I know everything will be fine_

 _With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)_

 _"Aunt Danni if only you were still alive... you would see how Reggie grown so much…and be so proud of her,"_ I thought to myself staring at dark night where stars were twinkling bright; I had a feeling aunt Danni is smiling proud for her daughter.

"Go GINA!" we cheered for our best friend.

"We should send this Clio what do you guys think despite how Gina wants us not to film her I'm still doing it despite her protest?" Rocco offered.

"I like the way you think bro," I smirked.

"Way ahead of you Rocco; I'm already getting this on video as we speak," Blaise replied recording since the beginning of her performance then quickly added "Clio is going to love this; I been sending her videos of her performances since we started school and she loves every minute of it, "he explained.

"It's a good thing it's our last day since we're all graduates and Clio would miss her more than ever I'm just so happy that we can finally get to go home aren't you," Arianna replied.

"Mhmm and we're still planning on seeing them right?" I asked.

"Oh absolutely," Rocco explained.

"Perfect, Reggie is going to be so shocked to see us when we get there, mom and dad said it was okay," Lily asked.

"Yep mom and dad are both okay with it, they even told Aunty Noelani about the whole thing so she'll let uncle Ray about it soon," Rocco quickly added.

"Same with my folks all I had to do is call them and let them know it won't be long till we see Gina again," Jade explained with a smile.

"Good how about you Aria? Did your dad say it was okay with him?" I asked.

"Yeah daddy is okay with it, just as long I write and call him every day I'll be good which wouldn't be a problem since we're going to attend there anyway since we graduated Alfea already despite the age difference," Arianna explained.

"True," I replied.

 _I go where life takes me,_

 _But some days it makes me,_

 _Wanna change my direction._

 _Sometimes it gets lonely,_

 _But I know that it's only,_

 _A matter of my perception._

 _I just entered this brand new world,_

 _And I'm so open hearted._

 _I know I got a long way to go but I'm-_

 _I'm just getting started._

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _Not to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I was meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _Cause I'm living the dream_

 _And I know it, I know it_

 _I'm trying my best_

 _Not to blow it, to blow it_

 _And I know everything will be fine_

 _With me, myself, and time_

 _And baby, there's nothing like this moment._

 _To just be real and let the truth be spoken._

 _Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken._

 _Turn the light in my head into something golden._

 _If I just try,_

 _More love._

 _If I just try._

 _More love._

 _Then I'll find, myself, in time_ **(timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-high note for Reggie)**

"Wow she's amazing up there, I bet Uncle Ray is going to be so shocked seeing her singing just like aunt Danni," Rocco exclaimed.

"Oh you have no idea… "I mumbled.

"Ha did you see the look on Brad's expression," Arianna whispered leaving us to stare at Reggie's ex boyfriend who looked stunned by her singing along with the rest of her ex boyfriends who looked dumbfounded by her singing that I couldn't help but, laugh at their expressions.

"That's what he gets for even cheating on our cousin," Rocco growled.

"Trust me Rocco we're going to make sure he stays away from her… no matter what and missed out on an amazing girl for even cheating on her with that good nothing for whore no less," I snarled when I saw Jayvee's expression when she looked annoyed by this.

"You got that right hunn," Arianna agreed with a nod.

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _Not to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I was meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _I'm over my head_

 _And I know it, I know it._

 _I'm doing my best_

 _Not to show it, to show it._

 _Whatever it takes to be,_

 _What I was meant to be,_

 _I'm gonna try._

 _Cause I'm living the dream_

 _And I know it, I know it_

 _I'm trying my best_

 _Not to blow it, to blow it_

 _And I know everything will be fine_

 _With me, myself, and time_

 _I'll find, myself, in time._

 _I know, I'll find, myself, in time._

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO GINA!" we all cheered.

 **Rocco's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god Gina you were amazing up there," my sister Rocky exclaimed.

"Thanks Rocky, I didn't think I'd sing that good and you think you can pass me my water bottle my throat is dry," Reggie comment.

"Sure of course we're gonna need it when we perform next," Aria offered leaving her to nod at this where she continued to drink her water and took a deep breath to calm down "So did you guys figure out what we should sing next since I have to get going soon guys," she explained where we gave a sad smile but, it won't be long till we see her though.

"I can't believe you're leaving Gina... we didn't get a chance to hang out because of finals and now since we graduated you're already leaving... what am I going to do without you Gina,"

"Awe Rocky don't cry we'll stay in touch and I'ma miss you guys so much,"

"Hey no crying guys because then I'm going to cry,"

"No crying ... Gina because it won't be forever ... we're gonna call every day and not lose in touch you best remember that,"

"Of course every day and don't you forget that boys,"

"I won't if you want Gina,"

Before either of us can say anything we got interrupted by my cousin Reggie and my sister Rocky mistress Ruby who's the headmistress in Alfea Academy "Okay guys settle down ... " where the crowd started to quiet down "Now I know it's our last day for the Graduates but, we're going to have to wrap it up for one more song before we head home so let's have it for the 'Minx' " she explained.

 **"Sledgehammer" by Fifth Harmony**

 **[Reggie & the girls]**

 _If you could take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 _If you could feel my heart beat now_

 _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

 **[Arianna & Mimi]**

 _I don't admit it_

 _I play it cool_

 _But every minute_

 _That I'm with you_

 _I feel the fever and I won't lie_

 _I break a sweat_

 _My body's telling_

 _All the secrets I ain't told you yet_

 _Oh oh_

 _I struggle to contain_

 _Whoa oh_

 _The love that's in my veins_

 _Oh oh_

 _And how it circulates_

 _Oh oh_

 **[Reggie & the girls]**

 _If you could take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 _If you could feel my heart beat now_

 _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

 _You're taking over the beat of my body_

 _You just don't let up, don't let up_

 _You're taking over the beat of my body_

 _But you lift me up, lift me up_

 _If you take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 **[Reggie & Rocky]**

 _So close together_

 _So far apart_

 _You're turning me on_

 _And my fire's waitin' for your spark_

 _Oh oh_

 _I struggle to contain_

 _Whoa oh_

 _The love that's in my veins_

 _Oh oh_

 _And how it circulates_

 _Oh oh_

 **[Reggie & the girls]**

 _If you could take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 _If you could feel my heart beat now_

 _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

 _You're taking over the beat of my body_

 _You just don't let up, don't let up_

 _You're taking over the beat of my body_

 _But you lift me up, lift me up_

 _If you take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 **[Lily & Jade]**

 _The truth is out_

 _No stopping now_

 _I'm getting closer_

 _I've had enough_

 _Undress my love_

 _I'm coming over_

 **[Reggie & the girls]**

 _If you take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh_ **(ohhh-Reggie)**

 _And if you take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh_

 _If you take my pulse_ **(puuuuuuuuulse-Reggie high note)**

 _If you could take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

 _If you could feel my heart beat now_ **(ohhh-Reggie high note)**

 _It would hit you like a sledgehammer_ **(hammmmmmer-Reggie high note)**

 _You're taking over the beat of my body_

 _You just don't let up, don't let up_

 _You're taking over the beat of my body_

 _But you lift me up, lift me up_

 _If you take my pulse right now_

 _It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

While Reggie and her friends were celebrating after graduating from their school (the Graduates) last day in Alfea Academy school for fairies, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower were having the time of their lives chatting and exchanging good byes before they headed home to celebrate with their families in their home planet.

Back at Earth…pacifically in Ocean Shores, Clio, Maurice (Twister) and Lars were still training until it was time to head home of course for Lars he made it seem to make their training sessions hard and tough for Twister because he's the youngest in their family besides Clio but, he needed to make sure he can protect himself in case things weren't coming into plan and didn't want him to get hurt without Lars to protect him.

 **Clio's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lars, are we almost done yet..." Twister complained as we were out of breath training extra hard today but, no matter how tough training was I always knew how to soften Lars who just happens to be my favorite cousin besides Maurice anyway.

"Nah not even close lil bro as far as I know you need to work on defending yourself against Clio just pretend that she's your enemy and your fighting her off without us to protect you; you need to be able to protect yourself Twist," Lars argued back sipping his drink.

"But, how can I go against Clio she's faster than I am; she has quick reflexes then I do and she's a girl," Twister complains then turns to me "No offense Clio," he quickly adds.

"None taken but, he's right though Maurice you need to work on your speed and reflexes here let's try something," I pointed out as he made a tired groan.

"Why do I need extra training with you Clio?" Maurice complained.

"Because you're not ready to train with Lars just yet he's in the harder level while I'm in between normal and easy level so you're lucky Maurice now come on we still need to train," I argued back "Keep up Maurice," as I did a high kick where Maurice sighed after he blocked me and I smirked "Nice one but, not too fast Maurice," I explained then used another high kick leaving him to groan in pain.

"Now that's not fair you and Reg always one step ahead of me," Maurice grumbled "How did you do that anyway?"

"No one said training was going to be easy lil bro let's try that again," Lars coached him "Get up we need to keep practicing," he grabbed the boxing gloves "Now try to hit me,"

Maurice stared at him weirdly and grew quiet "I can't do that … you're stronger than me," he complained.

Lars sighed "Twist I told you more than once if you can't protect yourself how are you going to protect your _*imprint*_ it's really important that you have to protect her with your life; you got to be connected as one with your werewolf side or else how are you going to protect yourself against those leeches huh?" he explained.

Maurice grew quiet "Well… it's not like I'm going to _*imprint*_ I mean I still have plenty of time to do that," he pointed out.

"Yeah but, you don't know that… a lot can change over the summer or the year we're just preparing you for the outcome Maurice," I pointed out.

"Okay…." Maurice sighed as he got up "Okay, lay it out on me," he steadied himself after getting up and did a reflex which I blocked and did another high kick leaving Maurice to once again fall down which left Lars to chuckle "Not again…" he groaned in pain.

"Jeez Twist it's like you're not even fighting against her, just pretend that Clio isn't our cousin for today… just … think of her as our enemy who you really can't stand," Lars explained.

"Besides you that would be hard Lars and you know it," Maurice argued back holding his stomach in pain.

"What about leeches do you hate them?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Maurice looked offended "Who do you think I am … of course I hate leeches they're the reason why—" he stopped mid-sentence cleared his throat "Never mind…. I don't think this is working guys," he sighed kicking his foot against the ground which Lars noticed this.

Lars sighed "Look Twist… we can train all night if we have too but, you got to stop being so hard on yourself… I know things been different with us but, you have to be brave okay… after what happen to _Tio_ and _Tia_ they're still out there, we're just preparing ourselves for the outcome through training. We just want you to protect yourself in case something happens to either of us you can't expect the two of us to protect you forever do you?" he explained.

"No…" Maurice murmured.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

Maurice sighed staring at the sky "I think … I'm just not used to being a werewolf… in a pack… since it's just … the three of us," he explained.

"You forgot my friends too who are part of the pack Twist," Lars argued back.

"Yeah, I suppose… so… but, I just don't understand why I have to ditch my friends over this though… Otto's starting to get suspicious you know," Maurice argued back.

"Don't worry about Otto I'll take care of it," I assured him.

"How?" Maurice asked staring at me weirdly.

"I have my ways," I shrugged as we started to get ready to train "Look this isn't working Lars…maybe we can try a different approach… "I pondered for a moment then an idea popped into my mind "Okay let's just say that for a long moment I was your biggest enemy…. someone that you disgustingly hate like someone who wants to kill someone you care about say ... your imprint," I began to say leaving Twister to bug out in shock about to protest but, I held a finger for me to continue "This is just pretend though but, imagine our sworn enemy threaten to kill your imprint or any of our family that your werewolf side will overreact you can't fight it Maurice he's going to overreact especially with your imprint. Just remember your werewolf is you so try to make you two as one and imagine our sworn enemy wants to kill your imprint. You overreact there's a reason why us werewolves are very protective with our pack we're a family and family protect each other and he's going to kill that bitch-sorry excuse my French but, you know what I mean," I explained.

 **Maurice 'Twister' P.O.V.**

I pondered on what Clio told me where I nodded at this "Okay I'm ready," I replied as I got myself up with a sudden flex mode.

"Now we're talking lil bro now let's keep training for another hour and we'll be done for the day," Lars smirked.

"Okay," I replied.

"See we could've done that hours of ago but, whatever," Clio began to say as we started our fighting stance and started to kick boxing which we kept training for another 4 hrs. and 30 minutes because it was starting to get late and I just hope that Otto isn't too mad at me.

"I think we can take a break for now we need to keeping training until you get the hang of it," Lars told me.

"But, Clio and I were supposed to meet Otto and the guys later though," I protested leaving him to shush me where I was about to protest but, he covered my mouth.

"Did you hear that," Lars whispered leaving Clio and I to flinch.

"I don't hear anything," I muffled, Lars shushes me where Clio squinted her eyes scanning around the forest "What is it?"

Clio scanned around "I'm going to check it out," she offered.

"Oh no you're not, you two stay put I'm going to check it out ... stay here and don't go anywhere that means you lil bro," Lars hissed as he lets go of his hand and walks ahead leaving us to stay still where I made a long sigh.

That's when I heard another noise thru the bushes where I got up quickly "Clio did you hear that," I asked.

"Yeah ... you don't think it's—" Clio began to say where we looked at each other where she gestured at me on a count of 3 which I nodded so we quietly crept towards the sound until the noise got louder which turned out to be a bunny rabbit hopping to the next bush "Oh it's just a bunny rabbit," she murmured sneaking away without her cousin Maurice knowledge.

"Boy am I glad that it's just a bunny rabbit," I sighed noticing that my cousin Clio was unususal quiet where I turned around to see my cousin Clio and brother Lars gone leaving me to frown; I looked at the time and it's only been 14 minutes since they left "Cliooooooo?" I began to say where I grumbled under my breath feeling myself panic; first my brother and now my cousin where I started to jump from another sound again where I continued to talk "Lars is that you...Clio... this isn't funny guys...come on are you trying to be funny because it's not—" where another rustling sound became louder as I felt a sudden nervous gulp coming my way that was until Clio started attacking me with her fighting stick leaving me to defend myself back with a block going back and forth until another hour went we were both tired "What was that for are you trying to give me a heart attack," I screamed at her.

"Sorry Maurice it's part of training how else would you able to defend yourself," Clio says with a shrug leaving me to blankly stare at her.

"Are you telling me that you and Lars thought of this plan this whole time when I thought something happen to you guys," I exclaimed.

"Pretty much and it worked didn't it," Lars smirked.

"Gee that makes me feel so much better," I sarcastically says.

"Sorry Maurice it was the only way for you to concentrate besides it worked didn't it," Clio argued back causing me in silent.

"I relaly thought something happen to you guys," I huffed at this.

"Awe is little Maurice worried about me," Lars cooing after me.

"Shut up," I grumbled causing them to chuckle.

"Awe don't be mad Maurice we were playing around," Clio murmured "Are you still mad at us?"

"Yes," I huffed at this "I really thought something happen to you guys,"

"Which is why we need to keep training Twist," Lars pointed out "The more we train the more you'll get strong and will be willing to fight off the bad guys without us there to help,"

"Don't worry Maurice you'll get the hang of it, if I can do it you can do it too," Clio encourage me to keep training.

I grew quiet "I guess you have a point," I grumbled at this.

"Of course, I do, I'm older than you," Lars rolled his eyes "Besides it worked didn't it and we're going to keep training for us to get stronger and faster against our enemies Twist," where he turned to Clio "Nice move we should keep that up and you'll be strong before you know it Twist," he smirked.

"Eh it was nothing but, I learned from the best," Clio smirked that's when we heard a ring tone beep thru Clio's cell phone where she quickly interrupted our train of thought "Hey guys look I got a video attachment," she explained.

"Oh yeah from who?" Lars asked.

"From Rocco whenever there's a celebration he always sends me videos of Reggie singing in stage without her knowledge of this because she doesn't like to sing in the crowd but, they finally manage get her to sing in stage and she's amazing where they're in a band called "Magix" it's awesome look," Clio explained.

"Come on Clio we can't get dis—" Lars began to drift off causing Clio to hold us back and sat us to the ground to sit between her where the video started playing as we saw a familiar girl with purple hair; I assumed that's Reggie who was singing in stage "Wait a second who's Rocco and who's that guy over there" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That's Reggie's and Otto's cousin I mentioned him to you before that's Rocco and that's Jay their older brother," Clio explained detecting his jealous tone where he raised his eyebrow at her where I cut her off.

"Whoa what … and who's that she looks exactly like—"I drifted off but, was cut off by Lars with a distant look on his eyes.

"Like their mother," Lars replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows looking at Lars for a long moment "Yeah… how did you—"I began to say staring at him suspiciously leaving my brother to sigh and cut me off looking away "How do you know Reggie's and Otto's mom Lars?" I asked.

"You're not the only person who knew their late mother Twist besides I have some memories of their late mother then you do since you were pretty young back then," Lars explained "Besides Reggie was only 3 years old when they lost their mother and Otto was a few months old then since she knew about it," he pointed out leaving me confuse.

Clio looked back and forth between us deciding to speak up "It's true though Reggie told me that once … apparently, she's a replica of her late mother … she changed over the years … she may look like their late mother but, has her dad's features especially her eyes including myself. I guess in some ways we all changed over the years but, she doesn't know that yet," she explained then another beep sound went off "Oh look Lars she's wearing the necklace and the bracelet you gave her isn't that sweetttt, she must've loved it if she's wearing for a special occasion," she explained teasing my brother where I could've sworn I saw my brother blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lars denied this.

"Sureeeeeee you do," Clio sarcastically replied "And don't being in denial isn't going to help Lars since I was there to help you pick it out remember," she pointed out.

Lars shrugged "Yeah whatever," waving the subject off; I had a feeling Reggie is the only person who ever held his heart but, I wouldn't say that out loud or else Lars will kick my butt which I rather not go to that subject. While Clio, Maurice (Twister) and Lars were watching a video attachment of Reggie singing neither of them notice there's a pair of eyes watching behind the trees… which they had no knowledge of this.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm on a roll today but, I didn't get any reviews from you guys… so I'm a bit sad L come on guys this is a really good story despite how it's based on Twilight I made it different and it's on Rocket Power version. Pleaseee give it a chance pleaseee if you do I'll add more chapters and updated my stories this week.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Summer Festival (Grad Night-Part 2)**

 **Maurice (Twister) P.O.V.**

 _'I wonder who could it be… let's see how Otto's doing since he walked out away from his two friends Sam and Keoni who left him to cool off,'_ I sighed knowing his best friend it's going to take a long time for Otto to forgive him for hiding this secret not knowing that Otto's and their friends are hiding secrets from one another.

 **Otto's P.O.V.**

I was at the hidden spot that my dad held since he was as kid with Tito and sat down at the edge of the beach and just stared at the ocean. Neither of my friends knew I held a secret... I'm a werewolf but, half fairy thru my mom... I didn't even know that my mom was a fairy to begin with but, then again I guess there's a lot that I don't know about her ... even though Noelani my step mom told me some things about her it made me feel like I was connected to my mom somehow... and that made me happy a little. I knew it hurt my dad, my sister, myself including but, mostly Reggie though since she's the recantation of my mom but, has my dad's features mixed together.

I wouldn't admit it out loud but, that kiss that Clio gave me startled me and even now that kiss still tingled till now ... and I didn't know what to make of it ... I mean jeez... what if Twister finds out ... and if he did...would he be okay that me and Clio were together... I couldn't stop thinking about it ... not only that but, when I turned 13 years old it was when I learned I became a werewolf in every generation in my dad's side once you turn 13 you became a man which was difficult for me to control but, after a few weeks I got the hang of it but, that didn't stop me from having feeling things especially towards Clio. When Trish and I started dating things were okay with us until I became a werewolf.

It took a few weeks to control myself because Trish had this horrible scent that reminded me of garlic onions except they went bad and things just didn't work out between Trish and I because not only she reminded me of something… that was until my dad told me that Trish could be vampire after I explained what she smelled like. I blankly stared at my dad stating that vampires can't be real… and he's all telling me "Otto if werewolves, trolls, witches, wizards are real what makes you think vampires aren't real. Trust me Otto they're real why do you think we're not hanging out with Mr. and Mrs. Stimpletin like we used too," he told me. you can say I was too stunned to answer so I went back to my room to rethink what I should do about Trish.

Once I came back Trish and I got in another argument she stated that I was cheating on her with Clio and once again I got annoyed telling her off that left us not to talk for nearly 2 months because of it because we became to drift apart lately Trish and Clio don't get along at all the only reason they became friends was because of Reggie and now that she's not in Ocean Shores it would seem that Trish and Clio aren't getting along anymore.

Clio and I grew closer the minute she moved to Ocean Shores to stay with Twister and his family not only we were good friends but, I considered her one of my best friends so whenever Trish and I get in another argument mostly about Clio I get offended by the sneer comments that Trish would say about Clio that left me to snap at her it was the first fight Trish and I ever had and it was in front of our friends as we were starting high school at the time. Well for Twister and I was while Trish was in her sophomore year I think. I don't remember to be honest all I knew was that Trish was ticking me off whenever she starts shit about Clio.

At the time I didn't realize that my relationship with Trish was drifting us apart after 2 months on not talking I decided to talk to her about where our relationship stands that was until I found her cheating on me with Trent who just happened to be with my sister Reggie at the time. You can say it brought me to snap and punched Trent on the face not only for cheating on my sister again but, with Trish my girlfriend (well ex-girlfriend now). Trish tried to tell me it was nothing but, I was so pissed and hurt that I didn't want to hear it and broke up with her. Six months went by Trish decided that she wanted me back but, for me I didn't want to be back with her but, she told me she still loved me… I was very conflicted I mean I still had feelings for her then but, still… so I decided to give her another shot… boy was I an idiot… I decided to surprise her for our anniversary and what did I find Trish cheating on me again except with this other dude Brad who goes to a different school.

I call it my dark days … it took nearly took a year for me to move on from that… not only from Trish who's my sister's childhood best friend but, I felt cheated for even giving Trish another chance. By the time I turned 15 things started to change… Clio, Twisters and Lars cousin learned that her parents got in a car crash heading to the airport—they were on their way to Europe because Clio's dad got a promotion at his job so Clio decided to stay in Ocean Shores to continue her education while her parents are in Europe …they were instantly killed from a drunk driver—at least that's what Twister told me anyway; it's like my whole world stopped and I felt like I couldn't breathe… because no only that I can feel Clio's emotions across from my house but, it made me realize that I knew things are about to change between us.

During my break up with Trish I didn't knew that Reggie came back home under a week that left Reggie and Trish not to be best friends anymore. Clio was walking home to meet up with Lars and saw what happen and was surprised to see Reggie who was beating the crap out of Trish apparently my ex-girlfriend was full of cuts, bruised up, her hair was bald, her clothes were all ripped off, her skateboard was broken that you can see her face all messed up thanks to Reggie. Clio called Lars rambling in Spanish telling him what happen that it took Lars a few seconds to realize what she just told him and raced over to Clio until Lars heard Reggie's voice screaming her head off towards Trish.

 **[a year ago past flashback] …**

"Do you really think I wouldn't find out what you did to Otto. My little brother huh?! YOU LITTLE F*** BACKSTABBER PIECE OF SHIT" Reggie snarled as she grabbed Trish by the hair harshly throwing her over shoulder and flipped Trish backwards harshly to the ground and did a double twist that left Reggie to rip off Trish hair that she was half bald who tried to fight back but, Reggie was rather strong for someone so skinny.

However, Lars stood there gawking and gaping at my sister Reggie stunned who was beating the shit out of Trish until Clio snapped him out it.

"LARS don't just stand there HELP ME?!" Clio yelled at Lars in Spanish which seemed to snap him out of it as he went through the crowd recording the fight from their phones and finally reached Reggie who was kicking Trish's ass; you can say that my ex-girlfriend Trish was beat up pretty bad thanks to Reggie; again Lars tried to hold back my sister in the right time by wrapping his arms around my sister trying to calm her down.

"Reggie… come on!" Lars tried to calm her down who kept kicking and fighting off Trish off "Hey, hey, hey you're going to kill her," he muttered under his breath.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU BITCH!— "Reggie cried out but, didn't noticed that Lars was holding her back but, she kept clawing herself to beat the crap out of Trish "LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO LARS I AM NOT DONE WITH THAT WHORE HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY BABY BROTHER. WHAT YOU THINK YOUR SO POPULAR THAT YOU SPREAD YOU SLUTTY LEGS BY NOT ONLY CHEATING ON MY BABY BROTHER BUT, WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND NO LESS ARE YOU F*** KIDDING THINKING I WOULDN'T ABLE TO FIND OUT OR NOT EVEN CONSIDERING OUR FEELINGS OR THE DAMN CONSQUENCES?!" she exclaimed as she tried to claw out of Clio's and Lars grasp but, Lars was too strong "I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO HURT OTTO AND WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU CHEATED ON HIM NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE NOT ONLY WITH TRENT WHO I WAS DATING THAT TIME THANK GOD I DUMP HIS CHEATING ASS BUT, NOW I HAVE TO FIND OUT THAT YOU CHEATING ON MY BROTHER AGAIN WITH THAT BASTARD OVER THERE!—"pointing at Brad who looked offended but, it didn't stop Reggie from kicking Trish harshly against her stomach and flipped her over backwards harshly to the ground leaving everyone to wince at this "DON'T TALK TO ME, LOOK AT ME OR EVEN TRY TO APOLIGIZE to me and I mean it Trish and don't even get me started with you bitch," she snarled with Sherry who glowered her eyes at her "Stay away from us that includes my brother don't even look at him, or cause trouble with my family and friends because if you do I will know f*** know—"as she gave a cold icy tone that her eyes glowed almost—like a werewolf but, I was too dumbstruck to notice at the time—"If Lars didn't hold me back get ready to run bitch because by the time I get to you bitch I'm going hunt you down breaking and ripping every single bone out of your body, limb to limb and break your scrawny little neck out that you're going to end up dead that not even that bitch over there is going to stop me from killing you, no one not even your family is going to find you. You hear me slut WE'RE DONE YOU HEAR ME WE ARE DONE AS FRIENDS OUR FRIENDSHP IS OVER YOU—?!" she exclaimed swearing in different languages including Spanish that Clio gasps and gawked at her including Lars but, wasn't paying attention since he's too busy trying to calm down my sister. I don't think I ever see my sister that angry before but, it made me respect her more that I just gawked at the scene not noticing that she went to check on me let's just say it brought us closer than ever.

By the time I came back to school everyone was talking about the fight with Reggie and Trish that left me very confuse until I saw Reggie calm down herself spitting the blood, Clio however rushed over asking her if she's okay after hugging I assume they had another reunion that neither of them notice me standing there gawking and gaping at my sister like a fish until I heard her voice thinking I'm hallucinating.

"R-R-Reggie…" my voice was hoarse causing me sister Reggie to turn around with a smile on her face and rushed over to hug me tight which I had to admit I couldn't even breath, returning the hug "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit…surprise…" Reggie murmured.

I just gave a laugh and hugged her close "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. I miss you Otto," Reggie told me.

"You have no idea how much I miss you… it hasn't been the same since you left…" I whispered pausing for a moment, not realizing how much I miss my sister until she went away to boarding school, I realized that the fight cause a huge chaos in school "Where the hell—" I stopped mid-sentence noticing my sister's glower _'don't you dare cuss'_ look which left me to shift uncomfortable despite how much I miss my sister she always been a mama bear, a mother figure "I mean where the heck did you learn how to fight like that," I explained; I was pretty stunned to see her know how to fight those moves.

Reggie smirked "I know people,"

"And since when can you speak Spanish or any of that language," I asked again.

"Again … I know people Otto,"

"Who are those people who taught you that,"

"Our cousins,"

"We have cousins,"

"Yeah… from ... they're from mom's side…of the family…"

"We have family in New York," I gave a flat tone.

Reggie shrugged "Something like that… yeah…"

"I didn't know… mom had… family… in New York I thought mom grew up in Hawaii?"

"Oh she did… you see their dad is mom's older brother they uh had a fall out … after she … pass away… so we never really got to see them that much since mom's funeral that was the last time we ever saw them … until I learned that our cousins in our mom's side live in New York and that's how we met?"

"Oh… that's… cool… what's their names?"

"Rocco, Rocky their twins same age as me then there's Jay who's about hmm—" Reggie pondered for a moment "He's about Lars' age if I would have to guess," she murmured.

"How come we never met them before?"

"They had a fall out… uncle Rusty and dad,"

"About what?"

"He wouldn't tell me…it must've been bad if they didn't talk for this long… "Reggie shrugged at this then heard a beep, beep sound then she looks down at her cell phone and gave a pout "Dang… well that's my cue… I should get going my flight is tonight… I'm only here for a day," she sighed and gave me a farewell hug "And you Otto man, my baby brother you be good and take care of yourself, take care of dad and Noelani along with the quintuplets okay… just let me know if she and Sherry cause any more problems and I'll take the first flight home promise me," she explained.

"I promise… do you really have to go you just go here and what about dad I bet he would love to see you," I asked.

Reggie smiled "I already saw dad and he told me you'd be here which I thought I come visit… and here we are…" then I heard another beep sound and gave a tired sigh "And yeah I really have to go but, this won't be forever Otto I'll be home soon promise," she explained.

"I'll miss you," I murmured.

"I'll miss you Otto, and watch over Clio for me will you,"

"Always…"

"Good I gotta go," Reggie waved as she rushed over to her car until she bumped into Lars "Oh hey Lars," she gave a smile which Lars was about to say something but, she was already gone; that was the last time I ever saw her until now…

 **[end of flashback] …**

Ever since she went to her private school Reggie and I became really close afterwards we're still close now that she's one of my best friends not that she wasn't already but, I felt a bit guilty hiding this huge secret from her; my own sister no less I don't know what I'm going to do when she comes home...that's when I heard my cell phone ring tone again I recognized it as Sam but, kept ignoring it; I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now until it stopped ringing, it's been ringing from the past three years then it started to ring again only this time it was from my dad that made me sighed knowing he's gonna wonder where I am so I decided to answer.

"Hello...?" I replied.

"Otto... finally, where are you?" my dad asked.

I paused for a moment biting my bottom lip if I should tell him or not but, kept it to myself for now.

"I'm at the hide out spot," I lied; I had a feeling he noticed my tone of voice.

"Is everything alright? Sam and Koeni are both worried sick about you Otto, they told me what happen?" Dad explained leaving me to take a deep breath.

"Oh yeah what did Sam and Koeni say?" I asked.

"Nothing serious I hope mostly Twist been bailing on you guys during hockey practice," Dad explained.

"Yeah, he's been bailing a lot…for a few weeks now,"

"Really? How come?"

"Well … I'm not really sure all I know is that he's always with Lars and Clio most of the time and whenever I ask Clio she told me it's nothing for me to worry about. It's mostly a family thing,"

Dad gave a 'hum' sound "Right… are you sure you're okay? Sam and Keoni seem worried last time I saw them?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine dad just… had a lot of my mind and I wanted to be alone so don't worry I'll be back before dinner … I'm just patrolling right now," I lied.

"You're patrolling by yourself?" Dad asked.

"Nah… I'm with Henry and Kevin right now," I lied at this; they're one of the werewolves packs that I met during my transformation as a werewolf.

"Oh, okay just be careful huh and be sure to call Sam so he won't worry to much," Dad explained.

"Yeah, I'll be extra careful promise and I figured they would've but, like I told you dad I just wanted to be alone that was before I met up with Kevin and Henry for patrol though," I pointed out.

"Good… good… just you know call them since they're both worried about you, I'm sure you and Twister will talk things out Otto since they are picking up their grandma at the airport," dad explained leaving me to flinch.

"Yeah I'll call Sam later tonight and uh I'll just see them tomorrow since I'm not really in the mood to see anyone at the moment," I explained.

"Oh... right of course well just be back before dinner we made you're favorite," dad replied.

"Okay dad see you soon," I told him.

"Later and be careful it's tends to be ... dangerous at this time of night kid," my dad replied giving me that tone.

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine," I quickly added.

"Good see you in dinner," my dad told me.

"See you at dinner dad," I told him once we hung up I learned against the palm tree thinking to myself and grabbed my stuff heading home since it was starting to get late.

 _'Well time to go home…'_ I thought to myself as I drove my car heading home from my hide out as dinner awaits for me.

 ** _[back at the Forest/woods] …_**

 **Clio's P.O.V.**

"There's no way she'd—"Lars stopped mid-sentence when he saw Reggie was indeed wearing the necklace and bracelet that he bought her thanks to my help where I slowly made a smirk _'I told you,'_ look where he cleared his throat and got up "Come on guys that's enough for a break we need to keep training," he immediately changed the subject.

"It's barely five minutes' bro… besides can't we just look at this video quick I want to see Reg's performance since this is the first time I seen her since we were kids," Maurice protested. We both noticed that Lars tried to restrain herself.

"No excuses little bro let's just keep training… Clio are going to join us or what?"

I made a long sigh knowing this wouldn't be easy but, I got curious what Jay and Rocco got in store for me using my puppy dog look "Pleaseee Lars I really want to see this video and we'll train right after this promise. She finally finished her song and I want to hear it pleaseeeeeeee, pretty please" I pouted using my puppy dog look leaning on his shoulder as he tried to be strong but, unfortunately he couldn't say _'no'_ to me.

Lars looked like he's struggling trying to be strong and sighed in defeat "I-I-I—alright… alright… fine… fine… but, after that video we're going back to training okay," he ordered leaving me to squeal happily.

"Sir yes sir," I nodded giving my solider salute where I pressed play and sat on the bench where they sat between me and saw some people through the crowd and noticed a stage where we saw Jay and Rocco waving at us. I had a feeling his friend Blaise or Sky are videotaping this while we send a video message to me.

"Hey Clio it's Rocco and— "Rocco was cut off by his brother Jay "And Jay— we just wanted to give you a heads up on these recent videos that we both posted on Gina performance tonight at the Summer Festival without her knowledge—"looking at Reggie who was currently getting ready to perform putting on her make up giving a blow kiss causing Jay to chuckle "If I have to guess that's probably for her fans I wouldn't be surprised…anyway don't tell her we took this video you know how Gina doesn't like to be video tapped or else she'll kill us later. Blaise point the camera at Gina will you," he ordered.

"On it boss," Blaise replied pointing the video camera at Reggie who was smiling in stage waving at the crowd.

"Hey guys... are you having fun," Reggie began to say where she was currently wearing a ocean blue strapless dress which was short above her knees where the crowd cheered leaving her to chuckle; her hair was down with big curls that which looked complete natural from what I can tell anyway where she continued to talk "I want to delicate this song for someone special dear to me... who just happens to be my little brother Otto, my family and my friends back home so if you guys are listening and yes Rocco, Jay-Jay I know your taping this video but, considering I'm in stage I'ma kill you both later," leaving the crowd to laugh where she smiled then continued to talk "Anyway if you're taping this for Clio hey girlie I hope you enjoy the rest of the video...oh and if you're showing this to ... a certain someone... well... hope he enjoys... you might recognize this song but, I can't be sure since the song hasn't come out yet but, hopefully you guys will love it... the song is called _'A Year Without Rain,'_ and made it a remix here and there," she explained where she sat down on the piano where a spotlight pointed at her where she starts playing the piano which she's amazing at it while I watched the video I couldn't sworn Lars looked speechless but, kept it to himself as her voice started singing angelic; from what I heard Reggie got her singing voice from their late mother and continued to sing for fun and decided to make it as one of her favorite things to do in her spare time.

 **A Year Without Rain**

 **Selena Gomez**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take**

 **Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

 **Like I've been wanderin' the desert**

 **For a thousand days (oh-huh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby**

 **I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love**

 **A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side**

 **Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Oh oh oh, woah, woah**

Where the spot light shines on Reggie that a smile was upon her lips, singing from her heart thru the crowd where she takes her microphone walks thru the stage where the band in the background starts to follow her lead.

"Whoa... is that Reggie," Twister asked.

"Of course, it is," I smirked "It's pretty awesome right,"

"Yeah … it looks like it's a big celebration … and she looks so different ... " Twister paused for a moment "She looks happy," he pointed out.

"Well duh she is on stage Twist," I argued back.

"True..." Twister replied.

 **The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling**

 **It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Oh baby**

 **I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Oh oh oh, woah woah**

Reggie walks thru the stage staring at the sky where the moon was shining bright with the stars bright where I had a feeling that the angels are watching over her.

 **So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, whoa  
It's a world of wonder  
With you in my life  
So hurry baby, don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Oh oh oh**

 **I'm missing you so much (so much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Oh oh oh, woah woah  
Ooh, ohh**

"Whoooooooooooooo go Gina!" the girls from the background where the camera pointed at Rocky and the girls then back at Reggie.

Reggie curtsied waving at the crowd "Thank you everyone I hope you guys have a great night," she says and that was the end of the video.

"Whoooa," Twister commented where I looked at Lars he had a smile on his face.

"Oh shoot we better get back before Otto gets suspicious," I replied leaving Lars to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I think that's enough training for today but, tomorrow we're going to train extra hard," Lars commented.

"Awe man," Twister complained leaving me to giggle. As for Clio and Twister they failed to meet up with Otto and the guys due to the fact Otto wasn't in the mood to see anyone after Clio told him some lame excuses stating something came up which was true they were currently still training but, she couldn't tell him that now can she? So, when Sam told her what happen during their phone call she frowned.

"Oh, okay Sammy I'll uh see you guys tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Later Clio see you guys tomorrow," Sam replied.

Clio and Twister continued training until it gotten late. As for Reggie and her friends while her friends in school call her 'Gina' they were tired from singing in stage not that neither of them wanted to stop but, it was getting late and they had to leave early in the morning to head home and her throat was parched that her cousins gave her water to make sure her throat doesn't break out through their last performance.

 ** _[back in Alfea Academy] …_**

 **Reggie's P.O.V.**

"Okay everyone that was the last song for the night now I would advise for all of you to have a safe trip home," Ruby the mistress began to say where we chatted away for us to go home where she continued to talk "Also I would like to remind you that for those who just recently graduated early than expected, I wish you the best of luck in the future oh and one more thing just because you graduated from Alfea that doesn't mean you won't be missed have a great night," she explained.

"I can't believe we're leaving," I sniffed trying not to cry where my cousins Jayden, Rocco and Rocky held me onto me into a comfort hug.

"Awe don't cry Gina it won't be long till we see each other gain since we can transport to any dimension we want remember,"

"I know it's just going to be so weird not having you guys as my roommate,"

"I know Gina we'll miss you too,"

"Tell Aunt Stella and the girls to text me soon,"

"Of course, and I bet aunt Bloom would visit you whenever she could you know since she's the current Queen on both Domino and Eraklyon due to queen duties and everything,"

"Yeah I know… I just I'm going to miss you guys so much,"

"We're going to miss you too kiddo come on we better grab your stuff since your buss doesn't leave in another 2 hours," Jayden offered.

"Okay," I told him with a nod while Rocco put his arm around my shoulder which left me to smile.

"Let's get outta here Gina before we get lost through this crowd," Rocco suggested.

"It'd be a nightmare if that were to happen Rocco," I told him

And just when we were leaving the stage Ruby the mistress went to talk to us "Oh Regina—"leaving me to flinch as I detested that name but, I was used to the mistress calling me that I didn't want to flinch in front of her as she gave me a smile "I'm so glad I caught you girls I wanted to ask if you girls if you can come to my office there's something that I wanted to give you. It's more of a graduation present from you mother Regina," she explained.

"My mother…" I whispered softly.

"Yes, I believe so…" Ruby gave me a comfort hug "She wanted me to give it to you personally until the time was right so I thought I give it to you now before you leave," she explained. I nodded at this.

"Okay I'll meet you over there," I told her.

"Of course," Ruby nodded at this turning to Rocky and the girls "And that goes for each of you I got each of you something as well in case this were to happen," she explained.

"We'll be there headmistress Ruby," Rocky and the girls answered.

"Perfect this won't take very long I promise," Ruby the headmistress assured us.

We followed the headmistress 10 minutes later since it took us awhile to ditch Brad where we had to duck through the crowd so he wouldn't be able to spot me where Arianna interrupted my train of thought.

"Hmm I wonder what the headmistress got us…especially you Gina. If it's from your mother it has to be important if she's calling you in her office," Arianna asked all confuse.

"I'm sure whatever it is it must be important since we're practically one of the strongest fairies in the galaxy after my god mother Musa and her friends anyway," Mimi pointed out.

"True," I comment.

"Hey Reggie," a voice called after me where I slightly turn which was a mistake on my part thinking it was Jason one of my friends but, turned out to be my ex-boyfriend Brad-the douche bag that broke my heart and boy was that a huge mistake and quickly ignored his calls.

"Come on guys let's go I don't want to see him right now," I hissed at my friends hiding behind Rocky who noticed this.

"We'll deal with it," Jayden and Blaise replied.

"Don't worry Gina we're going to make sure that douche doesn't bother you again even if I have to threaten him," Rocco growled.

"Hey Reggie hold up a minute," another voice called after him. I turned again it's another mistake my other ex-boyfriend Leo who just happens to be another mistake.

"Damn it what is this ex-boyfriend day for me or something," I groaned at this.

"Don't worry Gina Angel, Matt and I are on it," Jason growled who just happened to came out of nowhere knowing how our relationship went and since then they've been like brothers to me that I never had besides Otto anyway.

"Thanks Jace and I'll see you guys later before I leave," I whispered leaving Jason and the guys to nod at this since they don't like him either since he broke my heart as well by cheating on me just like Brad did except Hansel he was sweet at first until I found out it's part of his charm the girls. I just happened to be one of the girls that fell for it again. I always seem to be attracted to assholes these days and that's when I had enough and be single for awhile.

"Ready to go," Rocky whispered.

"I am if you are, "I whispered.

"Here we go…" Arianna murmured knocking the door.

"Come in," Ruby announced, we opened the door where she saw us with a beaming smile "Ah girls I'm glad you can come I know it's a short notice and everything since most of the students are heading home afterwards," she explained.

"Yes, it has been a long day," Jade murmured.

"It wasn't a problem my bus doesn't arrive within 2 ½ hours so I have some time…" I murmured leaving Ruby to nod at this "So uhm… not to be rude headmistress but, what was it that you wanted to give me… from my mom?" I explained.

"I'm glad you ask … let me just get it…" Ruby began to say walking thru the book shelf, pressing a couple of buttons and headed inside where she turned to us "Come along girls quickly now," she explained where we quickly followed until the door close leaving us in awe where my cousin Rocky interrupted my train of thought.

"W-where are we?" Rocky asked.

Ruby sighed "Well as you know … your mother Dani and I were very good friends Regina," she began to say causing Reggie to slowly nod at this "This would be her secret room that your mother found… a couple of years ago… through the dark times when we were in the war… if it wasn't for the Winx help the whole entire galaxy would've been destroyed," she whispered.

We grew quiet but, Arianna looked troubled by this after a short silence as she cleared her throat "I—I uh heard about that… it took a lot out of auntie Bloom powers to destroy the Trix… she nearly died if it wasn't for the Winx," she explained.

"Yes, it did… it nearly destroyed her but, luckily your aunt Stella and the girls helped whenever they could they're amazing young ladies and I'm very lucky to have them as friends. My great aunt was their headmistress before she retired and asked me to take over as she knew how much this school meant so much to me," Ruby explained leaving me to nod at this.

"I bet they were really strong," I whispered.

"They really were," Ruby the headmistress began to say giving me a jewelry box trunk as I had a puzzle look on my face as she gave me a smile "This is for you…. well go on open it," she insisted at this.

I held my breath and opened it where I made a small gasp. It was a cloak for the girls, one of the powerful ones …how did my mom get this… I noticed that Ruby the headmistress smiled at me "Try it on Regina and see if it's still fits?" she asked _(a/n: I got that idea from the book and movie of Harry Potter because I thought the cloak was awesome so I thought Reggie deserves something from her mother's)_

"Wow…" I was in awe as I tried it out looking through the mirror where you can see my whole-body invisible as the girls were in awe like I was where I turned to Ruby "This is incredible how did my mom get this?" I asked. That's when I noticed half of my body was gone that left me to freak out until Ruby explained to me that it was an invisible cloak that came from my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother who passed it to her daughter for generations and my grandma gave it to my mom … who told her to give it to me but, unfortunately my mom died when I was really little from a surfing accident… that left me teared up. I really miss my mom so much as I held my locket close to me.

"Well from what your mother told me she said it was from your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother who passed it to her daughter for generations and her mother passed it to her and she was saving it to give this to you but, well… after that horrible surfing accident… she never get a chance too and made me promise if she didn't make it she wanted me to give it to you personally …" Ruby paused for a moment as I felt myself all teared up as she gave me a comfort hug "Your grandmother was one of the powerful fairies in the galaxy in your mom side of the family and she wanted you to have it," she explained.

"It's really beautiful…. I'll treasure it thank you so much headmistress," I told her giving her a hug as she returned the hug.

"Of course I knew one day you're going to receive this amazing gift use it wisely Regina it won't let any supernatural detect you especially vampires," Ruby explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This isn't any just any cloak Regina… it's one of the powerful ones that your grandfather gave to your grandmother a long time ago to protect her. It protected her from all sorts of adventures that she went through with her friends. In fact, werewolves, vampires, witches, witches, etc can't even detect you anywhere it's has this invisible silence charm barrier to protect you so if there's any danger out there you would use this to protect yourself and sneak into places without any detecting you. It's bullet, lightning, thunder, water, fire, proof and etc. It has every protection spell known to man your grandfather was how can I say this… he was brilliant, a genius when he handmade this cloak for your grandmother. It helped them with the tough times. It can protect you from anything anywhere and you'll gain more powerful than any fairy and werewolf combined in the galaxy since you're the first in your family to be both," she explained.

"Wow that's amazing… don't worry Ruby I'll use this cloak very wisely thank you," I told her.

"Your welcome sweetheart," Ruby replied as she started explaining how this cloak can protect me from any danger which was good since I'm half werewolf from my dad side of the family while my mom is a fairy so I'm basically 50/50 from both my parents. Of course, my dad doesn't know that I know he and my brother Otto are werewolves or that Noelani is a fairy or that my future step siblings will be like Otto and myself but, we'll see how it goes. I have a feeling that my dad knows that I'm a fairy and a werewolf he just hasn't told me about it yet.

 ** _[30 minutes later] …_**

"I don't want to keep you Regina," Ruby began to say where I nodded at this getting up as she continued to talk "Did you manage to pack your things or not yet?" she asked.

"I'm almost done packing my stuff but, it's not much though so I'd be done before the bus gets here," I explained as she nodded at this.

"Being busy tends to do that after the finals with school and graduating under these circumstances I wouldn't blame you why don't you go ahead while I talk to the guys for a few minutes if that's alright with you?" Ruby explained.

"Sure, I don't mind and thank you for the cloak Ruby I'll be sure to take good of it," I told her giving her a farewell hug.

"Of course, I knew it'd be a matter of time before I give this cloak to you and have a safe trip home Regina and do tell your father I said 'hello' to him when you get a chance will you," Ruby explained.

"I will and I'll tell Noelani as well since she and my dad just got married recently," I explained.

"Oh yes she told me that I wish I went to the wedding but, I had a family emergency that day," Ruby worried at this.

"No worries headmistress I'm sure they both understood why and I almost forgot to tell you that Noelani wanted me to invite you to the baby shower that's coming up in a few weeks do you think you'll be able to come?" I asked.

"I would be honored to come and it has been a long time since I last saw Noelani I heard she's expecting quintuplets that must've been a big surprise for you," Ruby whispered as I passed the invitation to her and the girls including my cousins.

"It was and I'm pretty excited I'm sure she would love to see you Ruby," I began to say where I looked at my watch and turned to Ruby and the girls "Well I better head back I still have some last minute packing to do," giving them one last hug "I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes' guys," I explained.

"Okay later Gina," Rocky and the girls waved _'bye'_ at me as I headed to our dorm room to continue packing my stuff since I have a long journey ahead of me.

While I raced to my dorm room I only had an hour left before I leave so I had to recheck everything that I wasn't missing anything and made sure to keep my locket secure and safe around my neck and my bracelet that Lars gave me, I mean don't get me wrong I have other jewelry but, the locket and the bracelet that Lars gave me are my favorite to wear on special occasions like this. Just when I was about to head out the girls arrived to meet me in our dorm room to bid me farewell where I noticed their sad expressions sitting on my bed.

"Awe don't cry guys we'll visit each other all the time," I assured the girls thinking they're safe heading home as a farewell which was partly true but, I had this feeling they were hiding something from me.

"I know we will but, that's not why— "Arianna began to say where she stopped noticing Rocky my cousin glaring at her which she made a slight squeak hiding behind Lily where my cousin decided to speak up with a small smile "Never mind," she squeaked.

"So, did you pack everything?" Rocky asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I just packed everything my jewelry and the gifts that you guys gave me 2 nights ago it's hard to put them inside my suitcase guys," I sarcastically as I tried to shut my suit case off.

"Here the girls and I can help on 3… 1… 2… 3…" Rocky replied as we all sat down on my suitcase where I closed the lock secured as we made a slight relief.

"Thanks, I needed some help with the amount of stuff that I have. It's a miracle it actually fits in this thing," I sighed tiredly gathering my bag "Did you grab your stuff too?"

"Yeah we did and no problem … you ready to go Gina," Rocky began to say which I noticed her tone of voice but, kept it myself "Well let's get going we're going to say our farewells at Pop's," she explained her voice was cracked trying not to cry.

"Okay," I nodded at this looking around the room as my room with Rocky since we shared a room was completely bare "This is it … come on Rocco and the guys are going to meet us at the front?" I told her as the girls nodded at this.

 ** _[20 minutes later] …_**

 **Rocco's P.O.V.**

"There you guys are we were beginning to think we missed you heading home," Jason played it off leaving my sister Rocky to roll her eyes.

"Like I'm going to leave without saying good byes to you guys. Where's Mary and the girls?" Reggie asked.

"They're at the café what time do you leave?" I asked.

"Well by the time I get there it's going to be midnight at Earth… so I can just leave whenever," Reggie says with a shrug.

"What time is it there right now anyway?" Blaise asked.

"Hmm…" Reggie began to say looking at her cell phone "Right now it's 7:45 p.m. in the evening so we have plenty of time before I leave guys," she explained.

"Well …if that's the case let's head to the café since we have plenty of time for you to leave right?" I offered.

"I was just thinking the same thing big brother," Rocky smirked but noticed her tone of voice. Something was different I had a feeling she's going to tell me once our cousin heads home tonight at Earth with her family.

We used the tram that was heading to Magix which was the main city of the supernatural dimension but, we took the shortcut heading to the cafe.; it took about another 20 minutes till we got there.

Reggie my cousin was chatting with the girls where I noticed my twin sister Rocky expression where she gave me a smile whispering to me in low tones "I know you want to know what's bothering me big brother but, I rather wait till we're by ourselves," she whispered.

"Why what's going on?" I asked in low tones.

Rocky looked at me for a long moment then turned to Gina (known as Reggie) then back and me "We got some news and I rather wait till Gina leaves," she whispered as we both watched Gina laugh about something that Blaise said.

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah … do you remember that certain thing… that headmistress Ruby gave you, me and Aria the other day?" Rocky began to say where I slowly nod at this as she held her breath "Well once the girls were gone… Aria and I were left behind where she told us that the mission is still on hold until she found out that the Trix escaped," she whispered.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me confuse where she harshly too me to the other side of the café hissing at me "Rocco keep your voice down we can't have anyone detect us especially Gina," she hissed at me as I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Sorry but, how the hell did they— "I stopped for a moment looking around hoping our cousin wasn't listening in since she's half werewolf talking in low tones "How did they escape," I harshly hissed at this.

"I don't know but, from what Aria told me she's calling her aunt Bloom and they're looking into it but, until then we have to keep a low profile until headmistress Ruby tells us it's time to start the mission which should be less than a week 2-4 day at most,"

"That soon…"

"Yeah our headmistress Ruby had this theory that the Trix are up to something… also…" Rocky grabbed me by the arm as we walked further away from our friends "There's some rumors going around that Dark Valdor and the Wizards of the Black Circle are involved and working together with the Trix and it's not good Rocco… they want something … I don't know what but, I have a feeling it's more dangerous if they're all working together…" she whispered.

"Shit…" I whispered biting my bottom lip nervously staring at my cousin Reggie "Does she know?" I asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with Chapter 3. Right now, I'm nearly half there to Chapter 10 but, that's for another day. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


End file.
